Abril para enamorarse
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñetas y oneshots/AU/ Cual dorama coreano de última hora, a Hinata le proponen el archiconocido y trillado recurso de transitar por una serie de citas para conocer al tan mentado y culturalmente proclamado "hombre perfecto". Lo más insólito de todo es que ella accede, mientras que por la tangente de la situación se deslizará un pretendiente al que nadie había convidado...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Después de un tiempo largo de meditación y pre-producción (:P) me he decidido a publicar un nuevo sasuhina, en parte por los afectuosos pedidos de los lectores del fic anterior y en parte porque, por suerte, tenía la idea sobrevolando alrededor de mi testaruda cabeza. Entonces aquí está, aquí me animo una vez más con esta pareja, esta vez con un AU._

_Comienzo por aclarar que no tendrá lemmon :( Lo siento, mi fase lemonesca ha sido superada y hoy en día disfruto más de la construcción de la relación amorosa, el vínculo, el enamoramiento, por lo que me centraré exclusivamente en esto. Habrá mucho mucho mucho sasuhina, pero nada nada nada de sexo XD_

_Siguiente aclaración. Como bien saben, en todo AU se propone un marco diferente al de la historia original, por lo que el OoC puede acontecer incluso aunque uno no lo quiera. Voy a tratar de que los personajes estén lo más IC posible, pero como les adjudicaré una edad más cercana a los treinta que a los veinte, me permitiré que Hinata, por ejemplo, vaya perdiendo timidez en la medida en que gane desenvoltura, y Sasuke se mostrará más... digamos... emprendedor. Aun así repito que seré cuidadosa para que no quede muy chocante._

_Aclaración importante: este long-fic constará de treinta capítulos, pero sólo serán shots extensos este primer capi, el cinco, el diez, el quince, el veinte, el veinticinco y el treinta. Los demás serán viñetas, lo siento pero así me resultó mejor. Hay mucha gente que se queja de falta de tiempo, por lo que alternaré con la extensión para satisfacer a unos y a otros, o al menos eso intento. Lo compensaré con actualizaciones semanales, quienes ya me conocen saben que termino mis historias como es debido y que manejo la actualización con responsabilidad. Otras cuestiones sobre la estructura las irán entendiendo con el devenir de los capis._

_Espero que a pesar de toda esta cháchara les resulte grato y entretenido de leer. En lo personal, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Y como dirían en la tele: ¡no lo intenten en sus casas!, tener una cita por día debe ser lo más desgastante del mundo, sin importar cuán desesperada se halle una mujer XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

_**El amor verdadero no espera a ser invitado, antes él se invita y se ofrece primero.**_

_**Fray Luis de León.**_

* * *

**1 de abril**

**El plan**

* * *

Podría decirse que abril es un mes de transición, de apertura, de cambio. Ningún otro mes es tan mentado en las canciones y en la poesía, ya se trate de una cuestión melancólica, contemplativa o amorosa, o como símbolo del pasaje hacia un tiempo nuevo y nuevos significados.

Primavera en el norte y otoño en el sur, así es abril también: ni frío ni calor. El sol por momentos entibia y por momentos se vuelve tristemente pálido, sumiendo a las personas en un permanente estado de incertidumbre: ¿cómo amanecerá hoy?, ¿cómo estará al mediodía?, ¿seguirá así por la tarde?

Cambio y transición. Si es primavera, habrá algo que esperar. Si es otoño, en cambio, habrá algo de lo cual despedirse.

Aquella mañana del martes primero de abril, Hinata descorrió las cortinas ilusionándose con un día especial. El sol resultaba insuficiente para entrar en calor, pero pronto, después del mediodía, seguramente sería tibio y acogedor. Sonrió ante tal perspectiva y fue hasta la cocina para preparar su popular pastel de fresas, pues esa tarde recibiría la visita de sus amigas y quería agasajarlas como correspondía.

Hyuuga Hinata era una profesora de literatura de veintitantos años de edad que se ganaba la vida dando clases en la escuela secundaria. Tímida, introvertida, sensible y serena, ni su familia ni nadie de su entorno le creyeron del todo las ganas de enseñar frente a un grupo numeroso de personas. Sin embargo, cuando los anotició de su deseo, tampoco se atrevieron a objetar. Hinata podía ser retraída, taciturna incluso, pero también poseía una gran resolución.

Así, hacía más de cuatro años que había logrado independizarse. Sin consultar ni pedir ayuda, un buen día se puso a buscar apartamentos en alquiler y tuvo la suerte de encontrar en poco tiempo aquel en el que vivía ahora, pequeño pero espacioso, ubicado en un aislado y colorido pasaje de la ciudad. Sola lo buscó, sola se instaló y sola vivía en él con la grata sensación de haberse realizado.

El edificio sólo tenía tres plantas y ella ocupaba uno de los apartamentos de la segunda que daba a la calle. Allí vivía entre sus libros, la computadora, su música, una gata y su adorado balcón, donde pasaba al menos media hora al día para distraerse con el constante trajinar de la gente. Allí había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y lo amaba.

Básicamente, Hinata era una muchacha simple, solitaria y feliz. Trabajaba, leía, comía la comida de su gusto y se distraía con la música y las películas que le interesaban, sin pensar en otras cosas que no fuesen las relacionadas con la vida cotidiana que se había construido. Y las únicas personas que le importaban, además de su familia y alumnos, eran sus amigos.

Esa tarde, entonces, recibió a Sakura, Tenten e Ino con un tentador pastel, variedad de tés de hierbas y una gran alegría de verlas. Hablaron de cuestiones cotidianas hasta que Ino divisó un objeto de interés.

-Oh, por Dios –dijo despectivamente tomando el libro que yacía en el escritorio. Lo abrió y buscó la primera página-. _Es una verdad universalmente reconocida que al hombre soltero, poseedor de fortuna cuantiosa, le hace falta casarse_ –leyó, y meneó la cabeza con resignación-. Estas cosas son las que nos han perdido.

-¿La tal Jane… Austen nos ha perdido? –preguntó Sakura inclinándose un poco para poder leer el nombre completo del autor, desconocido para ella-. Creí que había sido el fútbol –comentó y luego sorbió de su té.

-¿Al menos sabes de qué estoy hablando?

-_Del amor y otros demonios_ –terció Tenten bromeando con los títulos.

-¿También lo has leído? –se ilusionó Hinata, mirando a su amiga con admirado rubor.

-No creo que sea para extasiarse tanto –dijo la otra sintiéndose algo cohibida-. García Márquez es un clásico.

-Ahora resulta que todas son lectoras –farfulló Sakura con disgusto.

-No somos lectoras –aclaró Ino-, sino que leímos a Jane Austen.

-¿Por qué crees que la lectura de sus obras nos ha perdido, Ino-san? –indagó Hinata entre preocupada y curiosa.

-¿Porque deberíamos leer otras cosas? –indagó Tenten con sorna.

-¿Porque deberíamos leer _algo_? –tanteó Sakura, burlándose también.

-Muy chistosas –se quejó la interpelada, que dejó el libro en su lugar y volvió a tomar asiento frente a su taza-. No entienden lo que quiero decir. No fue Jane Austen la responsable de que nos hayamos perdido, sino Darcy, ¡Darcy!

Hinata compuso un gracioso gesto de entendimiento mientras que Tenten rió con ganas. Sakura decidió que el tema no le importaría, pero sus amigas no tenían intenciones de seguir su ejemplo y continuaron con la plática.

-Me reservaré lo que pienso de la absurda división que haces entre la autora y su creación –dijo Tenten mientras se servía una nueva porción de pastel-, simplemente me limitaré a señalar que estamos por caer en el tema femenino de conversación más trillado de los últimos tiempos.

-A mí me gusta hablar de _Orgullo y prejuicio_ –indicó Hinata con naturalidad.

-A _todas_ las mujeres les gusta –señaló Ino-, ya sea porque leyeron el libro o porque vieron la película. El asunto es que gracias a su singular protagonista estamos como estamos.

-¿Y cómo es que estamos? –preguntó Tenten, aunque intuía la respuesta.

Ino esgrimió la cuchara como si fuese una batuta.

-Estamos buscando al Hombre Perfecto –sentenció.

Hinata sonrió, Tenten puso los ojos en blanco y Sakura se mordió los labios para mantenerse en su silenciosa postura. Ino se alzó de hombros, miró a cada una de sus amigas con alevosía y luego revolvió con absoluta calma su té.

Se conocían desde niñas. Si bien cada una poseía una personalidad marcadamente diferente de las otras, sus pareceres y modos de conducirse las habían reunido para conformar un grupo sólido sustentado por estrechos lazos de confianza y sinceridad. Ninguna de ellas temía decepcionar a la otra, ni fingía ni se reservaba, porque cuando estaban juntas nada de eso era necesario. Por el contrario, se expresaban y se relacionaban sin prejuicios ni intenciones ocultas, porque para eso fueron y se consideraron siempre "las mejores amigas."

Incluso cuando las obligaciones las mantenían distanciadas, nunca se olvidaban y atesoraban entre sus pensamientos los rostros de aquellas a quienes echaban de menos, y se deseaban lo mejor hasta el día del reencuentro. Después, cuando a pesar de los horarios y ritmos cotidianos la reunión se concretaba, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho –masculló Tenten sintiéndose abochornada-, mucho menos que en verdad lo pienses.

-Pues lo digo, lo pienso y lo reafirmo –insistió Ino.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo –suspiró la otra resignándose a abordar esa _interesantísima_, repetida y desgraciadamente inextinguible conversación-. Creo que tenemos edad y experiencia suficiente para saber que eso no es cierto, por no decir que ya desde los quince somos concientes de que el hombre perfecto no existe.

-Catorce –señaló Ino.

-Trece –acotó sin querer Sakura, y cuando las demás la miraron con las cejas levantadas procuró ocultar su indiscreción detrás de un largo sorbo de té.

-La cuestión es –continuó Ino- que a pesar de que lo sabemos, persistimos en buscarlo.

-_Tú_ persistes en buscarlo –se burló Tenten.

-_Todas_ lo hacemos –porfió Ino-. Es como una maldita fantasía que se nos ha grabado en la retina, el súper-yo femenino, nuestro imperativo categórico…

-El primer motor inmóvil –aportó Hinata.

-El onceavo mandamiento –sumó Sakura.

-La Matrix –declamó Tenten.

-Exacto –dijo Ino sin atender al chascarrillo-. Y gracias a Cenicienta, el señor Darcy, Facebook y otras yerbas, nos hemos convertido en estúpidas polillas que insisten en volar hacia la luz donde al final terminaremos por quemarnos.

Sakura tuvo que escupir el té para poder reír. Hinata, por su parte, opinó que la analogía con la polilla estaba bien construida, en cambio Tenten consideró que traer a la plática las redes sociales podría complicar –o trivializar aún más- el asunto que tan académicamente trataban.

-Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Eres la menos indicada para hablar de la búsqueda del hombre perfecto –señaló esta última-. Si consideramos la cantidad de amistades que tienes en tu cuenta, verás que nos achacas a todas las mujeres del mundo un defecto que te empeñas en ejercer tú. Y por otra parte, suenas despechada.

Ino reaccionó ante semejante acusación gesticulando contrariadas aes, ruborizada, mientras que Hinata y Sakura desviaban la vista con disimulo.

-¡Yo no estoy despechada! –se defendió la joven con un tono de voz muy poco convincente.

-Hace mucho que no hablas de… ¿cómo se llamaba el último…?

-¿Itzumo? –sugirió Sakura, cuya indiferencia por la conversación en realidad nunca existió.

-¿Kotetsu? –intentó Hinata.

-¿Genma? –se aventuró Tenten.

La indignación de Ino fue en aumento.

-Idiotas –replicó con encono-. Y para el caso ninguna, ninguna de ustedes tiene derecho a criticar, ¿me oyen?

-Ino-san, nadie te ha cri-criticado –se apresuró a aclarar Hinata para apaciguarla. Aunque el diálogo transcurriera más en broma que en serio, ni bien percibía que alguna de ellas resultaba herida en su susceptibilidad intervenía para calmarla, tal vez innecesariamente, pero de todas formas lo hacía. Así era su carácter.

-¿Ves? Has hecho que tartamudee –le reprochó Tenten a Ino.

-¿Que _yo_ la he hecho tartamudear? ¿Sólo yo?

-No, chicas, nadie me ha hecho t-tartamudear.

-El pastel está exquisito –acotó Sakura.

-¡Y en mi cuenta no hay tantos contactos como dices! Para que sepas, tengo muchos más en Twitter, donde soy muy seguida –se regodeó Ino.

-Menuda vida social, amiga. Felicidades –se mofó Tenten sirviéndose más té.

-Yo creo que las mujeres t-también tenemos otros intereses –dijo Hinata para volver al tema-. No sólo pensamos en hombres, o en cómo conseguirlos. Nuestra profesión, nuestros amigos, las ocupaciones que tenemos a diario, sean obligadas o por placer, también hacen a nuestras vidas, nos conforman y nos definen más allá de nuestro estado civil. Cada persona es un universo en sí mismo, sin importar el género al que pertenezca ni si está solo o acompañado.

Las chicas la miraron durante un largo rato sin pestañear.

-Amén, hermana –dijo finalmente Tenten, sonriente.

-Qué bueno que una de nosotras sea inteligente –suspiró Sakura con alivio.

-¡Se quedará soltera para siempre! –lamentó Ino.

-o-

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se reunían que luego del té vieron una película. Cuando terminó afuera oscurecía y las luminarias que se alzaban a lo largo de las aceras del pasaje alumbraban ya con resplandor mortecino. Ino, para desperezarse, salió al balcón mientras las demás se entretenían ordenando o platicando.

Al poco rato la llamaron para que se uniera a beber unos refrescos y para discutir si se quedarían a comer, pero la joven no reaccionó. Insistieron en la invitación, y como tampoco hubo respuesta, Hinata fue la primera en asomarse afuera para llamarle la atención.

-Ino-san…

-¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas callado semejante paisaje? –le preguntó ella.

-Ah, bueno, siempre me consideré con suerte por haber encontrado este apartamento con vistas –respondió Hinata un tanto asombrada por el súbito cuestionamiento-. Desde aquí se tiene un bello panorama de la ciudad, creí que ya lo habías not…

-No me refiero a eso, muchacha, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Hinata se colocó a su lado e intentó seguir la mirada de su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó, oteando en todas direcciones.

-Me refiero a eso, ¡a eso! –exclamó la otra, señalando hacia la vereda de enfrente.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –intervino Tenten, asomándose también.

Y cuando se les unió Sakura, de pronto había cuatro damiselas fisgonas pujando con curiosidad y con impositivos traseros para tener más lugar.

-¿Qué diablos voy a hacer contigo, Hyuuga Hinata? ¿Ni siquiera te habías percatado de eso? –se exasperó Ino.

-¿De qué?

-¡Del sujeto que trabaja en el taller mecánico que está frente a tu casa!

-Ah.

-¿Cómo _ah_? ¿Estás ciega o qué?

-Hum, ya veo –dijo Sakura ni bien divisó al joven en cuestión.

-Debo admitir que esta vez Ino tiene toda la razón –reconoció Tenten al verlo también.

-Oh, no he prestado mucha atención –explicó Hinata mirándolo por fin y sin entender aún tanto entusiasmo-. El taller abrió hace apenas unos días y como estuve muy atareada en la escuela con los diagnósticos y las planificaciones...

-Pues deberías empezar a prestar atención, querida, créeme –concluyó Ino.

Las cuatro permanecieron mirando –y admirando- al sujeto que maniobraba sobre el enrevesado motor de un automóvil con el capó levantado, desempeñándose con seguridad y rapidez. Qué tipo de reparaciones hacía era lo que menos les importaba, en cambio su retraído y atractivo rostro, su apostura, el halo de misterio que incluso desde donde ellas estaban podía percibirse y la armonía de los miembros que aun a través de su manchada musculosa y de su gastado pantalón de franela podían apreciarse dejó extasiadas a la mayoría de las jóvenes.

-Parece un chico normal –comentó Hinata, que entró de nuevo para servirse un refresco.

-¿Normal? ¿Ese semidiós nacido de la unión entre un ser humano y algún tipo de divinidad suprema te parece _normal_? –replicó Ino con indignación, entrando tras ella para servirse también-. Eres de lo que no hay, Hinata.

-Veo que la amistad con una profesora de literatura pone a prueba constantemente nuestros conocimientos en la materia –bromeó Tenten entrando a su vez-. ¿Con qué otras imágenes, analogías y personajes nos deleitarás hoy, querida Ino? ¿Narciso? ¿Adonis? ¿Ashton Kutcher?

-Vete al diablo –se limitó a responder ella-. Hace tiempo que no veía a un hombre tan atractivo y ninguna de tus purulentas palabras me quitará el gozo de haberlo contemplado.

-Lo mismo digo –acotó Sakura con melancolía-. Ojalá fuera tan afortunada como tú, Hinata.

-Sólo se trata de un muchacho –repuso ella.

-Y ahí vas otra vez con tu sencillo modo de ver las cosas –dijo Ino, acomodándose en el sofá con su refresco-. ¿Hace cuánto que no sales con un chico, Hinata? ¿Acaso siquiera tienes a alguien en vista como para salir?

-Por ahora no me interesa.

-¿Y cuándo te interesará? ¿Cuando ya no importe?

-Deja que ella haga con su vida lo que quiera –intervino Tenten, sentándose a su lado.

-Por supuesto que ella puede hacer lo que quiera, sólo digo que salir con chicos o tener una pareja también forma parte de nuestras vidas, es una experiencia tan significativa como cualquier otra y debería permitirse vivirla al menos una vez.

-Ya he tenido novio, Ino-san.

-Bueno, entonces ten uno más.

-"El hombre perfecto" –volvió a burlarse Tenten.

-No, el perfecto no –dijo Ino, sopesándolo mientras miraba analíticamente a Hinata-. Conociendo su forma de ver a las personas, yo diría que la parte de la búsqueda sería mucho más interesante que la meta.

En este punto, las tres la miraron con verdadero interés. Después, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No, Ino-san, estoy bien sola.

-Tonterías –dijo ella-. Siempre has sido una chica sensible, querida y querible, y que sabe querer. Eres tímida, pero determinada. Eres callada, pero inteligente. Eres introvertida, pero te interesan muchas cosas y no sólo aquello a lo que te dedicas. Eres una persona sana, abierta, buena, espontánea… Demonios, ¡tú sí que eres la mujer perfecta!

Sus amigas la miraron con asombro al oír semejante concesión. No era muy frecuente que Ino se saliese del centro de la escena para colocar allí a alguien más.

-Me asustas, Ino –comentó Tenten.

-Tienes mucho para dar y mereces recibir todo lo bueno que te puedan ofrecer –continuó ella, que de pronto había concebido una idea y una metodología determinada para su aplicación-. Así es, mi querida Hinata, a pesar de lo que digas mereces transitar por la experiencia del amor. Pero nada conseguirás si sólo te quedas ahí mirándome como una boba.

-¿Qué rayos se te ha ocurrido ahora? –le preguntó Sakura, que de las cuatro era la que mejor la conocía, o la que había desarrollado con mayor éxito la capacidad de entrever los caprichosos vericuetos mentales de la joven.

Ino se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

-Quiero organizarle una serie de citas.

_-¿Qué?_ –exclamaron las demás al unísono.

Si Ino hubiese propuesto la medida extrema de organizar un scouting a lo largo y a lo ancho del país para reunir a los hombres solteros más atractivos y compatibles con Hinata, hubieran reaccionado con el mismo nivel de estupor. La palabra "cita" y la palabra "Hinata" jamás habían sido asociadas en una plática, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tenían diecisiete y se divertían apostando por cuál de las cuatro saldría con un chico antes del próximo fin de semana.

Siempre había sido la más tímida, la discreta, la que si salía con alguien era movida por un afecto y un interés sincero. Y como la conocían jamás se habían atrevido a bromear con ella al respecto o a jugarle malas pasadas, pues respetaban su criterio para relacionarse y la querían lo suficiente como para valorar su amistad por encima de las burlas típicas de la edad. Hinata siempre fue la más madura, y su amable y serena compañía, a su vez, las ayudó a madurar.

Pero los años habían pasado y, al parecer, estaban atravesando por una especie de lapsus reparador de baches juveniles.

-No es ne-necesario, Ino-san –se apresuró a decir Hinata, nerviosa otra vez.

-Oh, claro que lo es –repuso ella.

-Es ridículo –intervino Tenten.

-Si cuando íbamos a la escuela no lo hacíamos, no entiendo por qué se las organizaríamos ahora, Ino-cerda –opinó Sakura.

-Para que busque a su hombre, perfecto o imperfecto.

-Tonterías.

-Hinata se merece un buen candidato.

-Y lo encontrará cuando sea el momento.

-Tal vez el momento haya llegado, pelos de frambuesa inmadura.

-Chicas –intentó intervenir Hinata, conciliadora.

-O tal vez lo quiera tramar tu retorcido cerebrito, pequeña chillona.

-Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de idea, estoy segura de que mi proyecto de organizarle citas dará sus frutos.

-¿Acaso estás en tus cabales, zoquete?

-Chicas –volvió a intentar Hinata.

-Si me preguntan, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado en el último tiempo –acotó Tenten.

-Pues absurdo o no, ¡es lo más lógico que se puede hacer por una amiga solitaria! –repuso Ino con impecable contradicción.

-¡Hinata jamás aceptaría someterse a semejante estupidez, tonta! –exclamó Sakura, que empezó a crisparse-. ¿Acaso no la has oído?

-Pues pregúntale otra vez –la desafió Ino.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien! ¡Claro que le preguntaré! –se exaltó Sakura, harta de la discusión. Y dirigiéndose hacia la dueña de casa, le lanzó sin más ni más-: ¿Verdad que no quieres tener citas, Hinata?

La susodicha casi colapsó. Naturalmente equilibrada y generosa, le costaba horrores negarse al pedido de sus amigas, mucho más si eso significaba menospreciar a alguna de ellas, ya que tal desigualdad le provocaba en el ánimo una incomodidad con la que siempre le costaba lidiar. Las dos eran sus amigas, las adoraba por igual y lo último que deseaba en este mundo era disgustarlas. Puesta contra las cuerdas, Hinata no supo qué decir.

¿Citas? ¿Ella?

Y sin embargo… si lo pensaba... A esas alturas de su vida la timidez se había convertido en un obstáculo más que en una virtud, por lo que hacía tiempo que venía pensando en iniciar una terapia para intentar combatirla. Más de una vez su padre le había preparado ese tipo de reuniones con jóvenes de familias importantes y ella, a causa de su arraigada cohibición, las había arruinado, fisurando de paso la relación con su padre.

Quizás había llegado la hora de tomar el toro por los cuernos, quizá la idea de Ino… podría servir. Había oído alguna vez que para tratar con las fobias se empezaba por trabajar con la exposición al objeto que se teme mediante fotografías, por lo que tal vez, para combatir la timidez, podría someterse a un intercambio directo precisamente con quienes más se retraía: los hombres. Y si era con los de carne y hueso, mejor.

Sí, podría servir… aunque fuese una locura. El corazón le latía con fuerza de sólo pensarlo.

Una parte de sí comenzó a sublevarse, a coartarle el incipiente valor, por lo que tuvo que batallar para conservarse valiente. Una de las cosas que más la movilizaban era la necesidad de combatir sus temores, la voluntad de medirse a sí misma, por lo que quizás Ino, sin intención, le haya ofrecido una oportunidad que ni siquiera había buscado, una impensable tratándose de ella, pero que de seguro, si lo intentaba, podría llegar a servirle.

Cuando percibió las incrédulas miradas de sus amigas Hinata se ruborizó, pues podía leer en sus mentes la contrariedad que su largo silencio les generaba. En verdad lo estaba considerando, ella, la más sensata de todas, ¡en verdad lo estaba considerando! ¿Es que se había vuelto loca?

Sakura esperaba su respuesta con dedos tamborileantes. Hinata no quería defraudarla ni echar en saco roto su preocupación.

-Es verdad, no quiero tener citas –reconoció por fin. Sakura miró con gesto triunfal a su amiga, que desvió la vista de modo teatral-. En estos momentos no estoy pensando ni en tener pareja, ni en salir con chicos, ni en nada por el estilo.

-Así eres tú, Hinata, te conocemos y te queremos tal cual eres –dijo Sakura.

-S-Sin embargo, Sakura-san… bueno, lo estuve pensando y… tal vez no sea mala idea co-conocer gente nueva… sólo conocerla… su-supongo.

La voz reverberó en el aire, el pasmo halló tierra fértil entre las otras tres féminas, echó raíces y germinó en forma de prolongada estupefacción. Las campanas de una iglesia cercana resonaron y su insistente repiqueteo se coló por la ventana mezclado con el ruido de los automóviles que circulaban por la calle.

Todas, incluso Ino, la miraron boquiabiertas. Sus mandíbulas no podían estar más desencajadas, ni siquiera el cangrejo Sebastián lució tan asombrado cuando vio a Ariel sobre el cuerpo inerte del hombre que había salvado. Hinata accedería… Era insólito.

-Si lo haces para conformarme…

-No, Ino-san, de veras, creo que he estado demasiado tiempo encerrada. Consideraré esas citas como simples encuentros sin segundas intenciones, una forma de conocer gente nueva.

-Estás loca –murmuró Tenten dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

-Yo creo que es la edad –consideró Sakura, ceñuda.

-Pues yo creo que es la Hinata valiente que conocemos –dijo Ino, sonriente, mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Cuento contigo –repuso ella, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Está perdida! –volvió a declamar Tenten, desahuciada.

-Definitivamente –secundó Sakura.

-Estamos perdidas desde niñas, ¿lo recuerdas? Cenicienta, Darcy y todo eso –señaló Ino.

-¿Y de dónde sacarás los candidatos? Digo, en el supuesto caso de que realmente se lleve a cabo todo este delirio.

-¿Pues de dónde más, mi querida Tenten? Ya lo has dicho tú: de mis amistades. Y tengo muchas.

-También debemos establecer un lugar, uno que Hinata conozca para que se sienta cómoda y que quede cerca, por si tiene que salir corriendo… Rayos, ¡no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! –comentó Sakura, superada por la situación.

-Hace unos días abrió el café que está en la esquina, ¿no lo vieron? –dijo Hinata-. Desde afuera parece un lugar tranquilo y acogedor, me gustaría que sea allí.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de citar a los chicos, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Ino-san.

-Un momento, ¡un momento! –intervino Tenten que, al igual que Sakura, no lograba reponerse, pero tampoco podía permanecer al margen de la locura efectivamente concretada-. Si vamos a someter a Hinata a este ridículo régimen de citas en busca de no-sé-ni-me-interesa qué tipo de hombre, al menos que no sea durante mucho tiempo, sería una tortura.

-¿Qué tal si nos fijamos como meta este único mes? Estamos a primero, por lo que sólo quedan veintinueve días.

-¡Veintinueve hombres! –se indignó Sakura-. Por Dios, Ino, ¡no seas tan puerca!

-No tienen por qué ser veintinueve hombres, estúpida –se irritó ella-. Ponemos como fecha límite el treinta de abril ¡y luego que salgan las citas que salgan!

-Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas –gimoteó Tenten.

-Y sin embargo lo hemos resuelto, que el diablo me lleve –masculló Sakura, que de los nervios se había servido un vaso de coñac, la única bebida alcohólica que encontró en la casa, y lo bebió de un trago.

-Así es, amigas mías, lo hemos resuelto –concordó Ino, orgullosa.

-Y yo lo haré –dijo Hinata, que empezó a mentalizarse para no arrepentirse. Si quería superar sus debilidades, bien haría en empezar por combatir a ese molesto bichito aguijoneador que siempre la impulsaba a retroceder-. Supongo que será difícil al principio, extraño incluso, pero lo haré. Tengo curiosidad.

Sakura no lo soportó más y comenzó a beber del pico de la botella. Tenten, alterada, se la arrebató antes de que agotase su contenido y se prodigó un buen trago de ánimos también.

-o-

Más tarde, de noche, el dueño del nuevo café-bar que habían abierto en el pasaje se presentaba con una gran sonrisa ante el dueño del nuevo taller mecánico.

-Uzumaki Naruto, para servirte. Abrimos hasta tarde, ¡así que puedes venir a tomar los tragos que quieras a la hora que quieras!

-Uchiha Sasuke –se limitó a decir el otro.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y compensó con simpatía la sequedad de su cliente, que se sentó a la barra vestido todavía con la ropa de trabajo. Era la primera vez que se daban a conocer con un vecino, pues sus respectivas obligaciones los habían mantenido bastante ocupados. Por fortuna, la clientela en ese concurrido pasaje de la ciudad era bastante nutrida incluso para haber abierto sus locales recientemente.

Sasuke, cansado pero satisfecho, apuró el último trago de vodka, pagó y salió del bar. Vivía a una distancia de veinte minutos en motocicleta, solo, y no tenía ningún apuro por volver a su casa. Con lentitud caminaba de regreso al taller, cuando divisó a un pequeño grupo de bellas y ruidosas mujeres saliendo del edificio que tenía enfrente para subirse al taxi que las aguardaba.

Todas menos una. La reconoció. La había visto ir y venir ya varias veces desde que abriera el negocio, cabizbaja a veces, distraída otras, o con la mirada fija en el frente. Si la comparaba con las otras parecía más silenciosa, centrada, quizás un poco distante. No era tan atractiva ni se vestía tan femenina como la de cabello rubio, pero tenía una belleza apacible y un aire de amabilidad que emergía de su figura de forma natural.

Al igual que las otras veces, se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes tratando de definir qué más tenía de raro que le llamaba tanto la atención. Y tampoco lo descubrió. De pronto, ella se giró hacia él.

El taxi había partido y entre ellos no había más que un par de metros, cierto asombro y la noche. Alrededor, esporádicas personas iban y venían sin registrarlos, apurados por regresar a sus casas.

-Eres nuevo en el pasaje, ¿verdad?

Su amable dulzura lo descolocó un poco, por un momento creyó que le hablaba a alguien más.

-Sí, abrí mi taller la semana pasada –respondió él cuando pudo reaccionar.

-Bienvenido, me llamo Hyuuga Hinata y soy tu vecina. Vivo en el segundo piso. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando. Hinata, incómoda por la falta de respuesta, no supo qué hacer a continuación, hasta que se decidió a alzar la mano en un gesto de saludo para luego entrar lo más rápidamente posible al edificio.

Pero antes de que pudiera trasponer la puerta, su voz la detuvo.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –Hinata se volteó para indicar que lo había escuchado. Él permaneció en su indolente apostura-. Nos veremos seguido –agregó.

A Hinata, inexplicablemente, sus palabras le sonaron a advertencia. Sin lograr discernir por qué el ambiente se puso de pronto un tanto anómalo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a meterse raudamente en su edificio. Ese chico era muy extraño.

Sasuke, imperturbable, se quedó algunos instantes más observando la fachada con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaban en abril y esa noche no hacía ni frío ni calor, por lo que la súbita turbación que empezó a generarse en su interior no podía deberse al clima.

Sí notó, en cambio, que esa chica le gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar __n.n_

_Y aquí vamos con la historia. Sean pacientes, recuerden que nuestros protagonistas teóricamente se conocieron "ayer" XD Primera viñeta de una serie de tres, por lo que actualizaré semanalmente. El capítulo cinco será más extenso._

_Agradezco los anónimos de: **kds**, me alegra que te guste el fic, gracias! **Julia**, muchas gracias por tu afectuoso review, dudé durante un largo tiempo sobre escribir otro sasuhina, pero finalmente me decidí. Sos muy generosa conmigo, gracias por seguirme otra vez n.n **PrincessOFKonoha**, gracias por tus palabras. Coincido con vos, la cuestión de los reviews es complicada, polémica e incluso desesperante a veces, pero siempre aparecen lectores generosos como tú que pueden aportar su granito de arena. Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado n.n **Julieta**, gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Dark Amy-chan,** tenés desactivada la opción de pm y por eso no pude responderte. Gracias por volver a leerme, espero que disfrutes de este sasuhina también aunque sea T XD_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

** 2 de abril **

**Chouji**

* * *

El café resultó ser tan acogedor como había creído y su primera cita arribó con puntualidad. El joven parecía de carácter llano y cordial, por lo cual Hinata, que por lo general tenía dificultades para socializar, de inmediato se sintió muy cómoda con él.

Chouji no podía ser más sencillo y espontáneo. Después de presentarse e intercambiar algunas palabras, procedió a ordenar una suculenta y variada merienda para esa hora de la tarde, y ante tal evidencia de estimación culinaria Hinata no pudo menos que sonreír. El tipo pidió, además de las correspondientes tazas de té, una porción de cada tarta y pastel que se ofrecían en el menú. Y no hizo más que hablar de comida.

-Pocas cosas son tan gratificantes como una apetitosa mesa dulce –comentó alegremente.

-Tienes razón, Chouji-kun –corroboró Hinata, pues no le quedó más alternativa.

-Nada nos hace tan felices, al menos unos minutos al día.

-Es verdad.

-Ah, ¡con cuánta ilusión uno espera el momento de saborear el manjar que nos reponga de otra agobiante jornada!

-Con mucha, sin duda –sonrió ella.

A pesar de que sólo podía ratificar sus dichos, a Hinata le pareció muy simpático. Su rusticidad bonachona y su franca predilección por la comida la inclinaron rápidamente a su favor, al menos hasta que se distrajo con la presencia aún más sencilla, cálida y campechana del dueño del café.

Desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando les dio la bienvenida y su propio nombre para "cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca", Naruto se le antojó una especie de candelero brillante que irradiaba luz y calidez adondequiera que fuese. Mientras hablaba con su compañero, de vez en cuando, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, por el rabillo del ojo espiaba sus maniobras tras la barra, su actitud al atender las mesas, su inagotable sonrisa. Nunca había conocido a alguien así.

-Debes probar un poco de cada una –le explicó Chouji una vez que Naruto terminó de acomodar sobre la mesa la tercera tanda de porciones de pastel-. Si sólo pides la de chocolate, te perderás la de frutilla, la de limón, la de crema, la de hojaldre… ¿Para qué conformarte con un favorito si puedes disfrutar de todas las variantes?

-Tienes razón, Chouji-kun. Tratándose de estos asuntos, escoger nos limita –reconoció Hinata, que gracias a esa espontaneidad se permitió exteriorizar su parte golosa.

-Eso es lo que pienso. Fíjate que hasta en una cita se da por sentado que iremos a comer, porque la comida nos une.

Tal sencillez filosófica a una persona de la sensibilidad y afabilidad de Hinata le pareció casi un apotegma, y fue sincera cuando respondió:

-Una comida es la mejor excusa para compartir algo bueno con aquellos que nos importan.

Chouji asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras engullía su ración de tarta de manzana. Hinata, que se sentía algo culpable por estar tan pendiente de alguien más que de él, lo imitó. En determinado momento miró a través del cristal y vio pasar a Uchiha Sasuke, que sin detenerse en su camino, también la miraba. Luego se alzó de hombros y lo olvidó.

Con Chouji se sintió a gusto y disfrutó de cada delicioso pastel. Hablaron con erudición, tecnicismo e inagotable fervor de sus comidas favoritas, de sus restaurantes favoritos y de sus cocineros de televisión favoritos, hasta que los sorprendió la noche y se dispusieron a marchar.

-o-

Se despidieron en la puerta del café sin que nada indicase que irían más allá. Hinata enfiló hacia su apartamento con paso lento, evaluando los resultados poco significativos de la reunión. La noche se veía apacible, los automóviles circulaban de vuelta a sus hogares y la gente caminaba con su acostumbrado trajín.

Uchiha Sasuke bajó la gran persiana metálica dando por finalizadas sus actividades del día. Al igual que la noche anterior, prefirió ir a beber unos tragos antes de regresar a su casa, hasta que la vio pasar con su andar pausado. Sin pensarlo mucho, cruzó.

-Hyuuga –saludó.

Hinata se detuvo, algo sorprendida.

-Ah, hola.

-¿Vas para tu casa?

-Sí, voy de regreso.

-Tu día ha terminado.

-Ha terminado, sí.

-¿Todo normal?

-Todo normal, Sasuke-kun.

Y luego la nada misma. La joven intuyó que el tipo no era muy hablador, y aunque ella tampoco fuese la reina de los dicharacheros, según la teoría de los turnos de la conversación ahora le tocaría a él intervenir, pero al igual que la noche pasada, se quedó mirándola sin reaccionar.

-Vengo del café de la esquina, te lo recomiendo –dijo por decir.

-Lo sé –respondió él-. Estabas en una cita.

Hinata lo miró extrañada. Recordó el cruce fugaz de sus miradas esa tarde y que se presentó con ella nomás el día anterior, pero de ninguna manera recordaba haberle dado dicha información ni la confianza para comentarlo.

-Sí, bueno…

-No es asunto mío.

Ahora ella se sintió contrariada, inquieta con su repentina perspicacia.

-No, no lo es -corroboró.

-Entiendo.

¿Qué diablos entendía?

-S-Sólo es una cita.

-Ajá.

-Me gusta co-conocer… gente nueva –repuso, insegura. ¿Qué tipo de conversación era ésa? ¿Y por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a un desconocido?-. Es cierto, no es asunto t-tuyo –repitió con la esperanza de reivindicarse.

Y optó por cerrar la boca. Pero entonces, de forma irremediable, volvieron a caer en la nada, y así permanecieron durante unos incómodos instantes más. Hinata carraspeó, irresoluta, hasta que sin poder soportarlo le hizo un torpe gesto de saludo con la mano y se dirigió con paso firme hacia su edificio. Ese incógnito sujeto, definitivamente, la ponía nerviosa.

Sasuke le correspondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se quedó parado en la vereda sin voltear siquiera para verla entrar, analizando lo acontecido. Supuso que su actuación en la escena fue bastante patética, pero hacía tiempo que esas cosas dejaron de importarle, sobre todo cuando sabía muy bien lo que quería.

En todo caso, con haber corroborado su hipótesis de la cita se sintió satisfecho. Y más interesado que antes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Nueva cita y nuevo candidato, y como podrán apreciar no discriminamos a nadie XD_

_Agradezco los anónimos:_

_ **kds**, gracias por seguir del otro lado n.n **Guest** (supongo que sos la misma persona porque ambos rr. terminan con "xoxo" XD), gracias por volver a leerme! Para responder a tu pregunta, Sasuke lo intuyó, lo dijo y Hinata lo corroboró. Verás que este Sasuke es muy perceptivo con respecto a ella, precisamente porque le interesa mucho. **Julia**, sí sí, en realidad soy yo proyectando mis sentimientos por Naruto XD Todos los que mencionás tendrán su oportunidad, pero Sasuke pronto sacará ventaja. Gracias por seguir del otro lado! **PrincessOFKonoha**, comprendo lo que decís, me pasa lo mismo. Qué bueno que te esté gustando, ya verás que Sasuke hallará el modo de conquistarla. Gracias por leer! **Dark Amy-chan**, ok, entiendo, qué disgusto. Te mando un abrazo y gracias por seguir estando allí n.n **Akane Hyuga**, gracias por leer y comentar! **Fabiola-chan**, jejeje, he vuelto, sí. Concuerdo con tu forma de ver a los personajes y aspiro a que el fic refleje precisamente eso. Muchas gracias por volver a leerme n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**3 de abril**

**Deidara**

* * *

Parecía que Ino no quería perder el tiempo y por eso al día siguiente se encontraba en el mismo café, sentada en la misma mesa a la misma hora de la tarde frente a un curioso sujeto llamado Deidara. De todas formas había terminado ya con sus obligaciones cotidianas, por lo que Hinata decidió relajarse y darle una oportunidad.

Lástima que el tipo fuese bastante… ¿cómo decirlo?... inconforme.

-¿Te das cuenta? Todo en este mundo es efímero, fugaz, transitorio. ¿En dónde podrás hallar alguna clase de satisfacción?

El planteo, excesivamente filosófico para los primeros cinco minutos de cita, la descolocó.

-Bu-Bueno, tal vez no sea…

-Sólo veo basura, canallada, injusticia. Y como somos simples mortales, ¿tiene algún sentido tanto condenado padecimiento?

-Si lo p-piensas de ese mod…

-Maldita existencia ruin llena de patanes que sólo saben rascarse los piojos de su putrefacta mezquindad. ¿Por qué no vuelan en pedazos?

Hinata se quedó pasmada. ¿De dónde sacaba Ino sus candidatos? El tipo desvariaba, era un psicópata en potencia y ejercía el anarquismo con una demora de más de cien años, sin contar el evidente sadismo de resolver los problemas mundiales a través del sencillo y módico acto de la destrucción masiva. Era espeluznante.

-¿No crees que sería genial? –insistió sonriendo con malicia-. El grisáceo trasfondo de un cielo tormentoso sobre una civilización devastada, aniquilados sus defectos para siempre gracias al arte de una bella y creciente explosión.

-D-Deidara-kun…

-Sí, lo sé: sería alucinante –se regodeó él-. El tiempo se acerca.

Hinata sonrió con nerviosismo. La condición de Deidara era la insatisfacción y su ética acababa en el exterminio liso y llano. Trató de escuchar con paciencia –ya que no con opción de opinar- toda esa arrolladora ponderación del estallido reformatorio de iniquidades humanas. Por lo visto, aún tenía muchas clases de personas que conocer… o aniquilar.

Tal vez algo de su turbación se le notase en la cara, porque sin que lo hubiesen llamado Naruto se apersonó hasta la mesa.

-¿Más café? –indagó mirándola con una sonrisa. Para Hinata fue como si le ofrecieran el último salvavidas del barco que se hundía a causa de la detonación de una bomba destructora de vilezas sociales-. ¿O más pastel? ¿Tal vez un jugo de fruta? A esta hora del día debes reponer energías.

Fue tan considerado que Hinata dejó de estar al borde del estallido para pasar a sentirse a salvo.

-Un jugo, por favor –terminó por pedir.

Naruto fue por él, se lo trajo ipso facto y todavía se quedó un rato más bromeando con cualquier tontería. Pero a pesar de ese despliegue de alegría, Deidara no pudo reconciliarse con el mundo y persistió en una serie de localizaciones posibles para dar inicio a la exterminación disciplinaria. Hinata, dejándose envolver por la espontaneidad del dueño del café, se guareció en el refugio más cálido que pudo hallar.

-o-

Caminando cabizbaja hacia su edificio, Hinata sólo tuvo pensamientos para Naruto. Por supuesto que la cita había sido un fiasco, pero gracias a él logró reírse de lo bizarro de la situación.

-¿Otra cita, Hyuuga?

La joven, a pesar de que iba mirándose los pies, casi tropezó del susto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –le reprochó.

El mecánico, una vez más, se apareció de la nada. Todavía vestía su desgastada ropa de trabajo, sólo que sobre la musculosa se había puesto una camisa desabrochada. Si bien la noche se presentaba apenas fresca, se preguntó cómo hacían los hombres para tomarse siempre con tanto relajo el clima más destemplado. Luego se encogió mentalmente de hombros. A fin de cuentas, estaban en abril.

-Parece que vienes del mismo plan de ayer –comentó él como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida-. ¿Qué tal te fue con el rubio?

-Su nombre es Deidara –corrigió ella con tono de maestra, turbada por su semblante aplomado, el halo indolente que le conferían las manos en los bolsillos y la desenvoltura con la que le habló.

Luego lo miró con extrañeza. ¿En qué momento la había visto en el café? Pero cuando iba a preguntar, Sasuke la cortó.

-Parecía bastante locuaz.

-Sí, bueno…

-¿Te gustan las personas locuaces?

-¿Qué?

-Prefiero las de pocas palabras.

¿A qué venía todo eso?

-A veces las personas te-tenemos cosas importantes para decir –indicó Hinata, irritada sin saber por qué-. Ojalá todos pu-pudiéramos contar las palabras que utilizamos, p-pero como es mejor _pensar_ en lo q-que decimos y no en _cuánto_… -concluyó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada. Hinata, repasando la conversación, cayó en la cuenta de que el sujeto había logrado atraerla a una zona absolutamente absurda e incómoda, tanto que la hizo tartamudear. ¿Por qué tenían que hablar siquiera de _algo_? ¿Acaso eran amigos? Apenas si se conocieron dos días atrás.

Además, ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones sobre sus citas o justificar a sus candidatos? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Don Corleone?

-T-Tengo que irme.

-Te veré pronto –repuso Sasuke, lo más campante.

Crispada por ese nuevo exceso de confianza, Hinata ensayó un saludo y se alejó taconeando. Sasuke, impasible, la dejó marchar sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Había sido otro intercambio torpe, fluctuante, raro, de esos que no le surgían desde hacía mucho con una mujer. Tanto que no pudo moverse de la vereda hasta que la vio entrar en su edificio, y aún permaneció estático un rato más, pensando en ella.

Después, sentado en la barra del café que a esa hora se convertía en bar, bebió de un solo trago su vaso de cerveza. Naruto, admirado de tal sed, volvió a servirle y comentó:

-Existe un único motivo para que un hombre beba de ese modo. –Y como Sasuke, adusto, se limitó a sostener el vaso mientras lo llenaban, se vio obligado a completar-: Se trata de una chica, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo la traerás para beber juntos?

El joven mecánico tomó algunos tragos más. Luego depositó el vaso, hizo un mohín y por fin se dignó a replicar:

-Me temo que llevará algo de tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Seguimos en esta loca loca loca serie de citas acompañando a la paciente Hinata y al acechador Sasuke-kun. El próximo capi será uno extenso -demoraré un poco en actualizar por cuestiones de edición y obligaciones cotidianas- y hacia el final de esta viñeta tendrán un significativo adelanto del mismo, así se harán una idea de por qué los capítulos indicados en las Notas Preliminares del fic son los más largos ;D Aprovecho para remarcar con orgullo y emoción contenida que en las viñetas nunca excedo las mil palabras._

_Quiero agradecer brevemente a los anónimos:_

_**Akane Hyuuga**, jajaja! Sasuke acosador! Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta. Gracias por leer! **kds**, me alegra que siga gustándote, gracias n.n **Fabiola-chan**, los Akatsuki tendrán su oportunidad, pero no todos. Sabremos más de Sasuke con el devenir de los acontecimientos, gracias por seguir ahí n.n **Julia**, de vez en cuando las citas son un desastre, suele pasar u_u Gracias! **Guest**, ¿Sasori? ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pero falta. Gracias! **PrincessOFKonoha**, a veces las citas se vuelven extrañas, sep, hay mucha gente rara en este mundo XD Gracias! **Dark Amy-chan**, tal cual, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿verdad? XD Gracias por seguir del otro lado! **free**, me alegra que te guste la propuesta, seguro habrá algún otro Akatsuki. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**4 de abril**

**Gaara**

* * *

Al contrario de Deidara, para Gaara lo más importante era proteger a las personas. Tal ideología, expresada de forma escueta pero convincente, a Hinata le resultó de lo más peculiar.

-Es muy loable, pero también muy difícil en los tiempos que corren –observó.

-No requiere de grandes esfuerzos –arguyó él.

-¿Cómo sería entonces?

-Simplemente te abstienes de hacerles daño.

Hinata sonrió. Gaara hablaba con pocas palabras, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo escuchaba y bebía su refresco, pero su mirada cristalina y la seguridad de su apostura le agradaron. Aun así, la impasibilidad de su rostro le generó una confusa mezcla de atracción y desconfianza, pues cuando una persona es poco demostrativa se vuelve dificultoso discernir su verdadero carácter. Y además, para su disgusto, ese defecto le recordó a Sasuke.

-Es verdad –concedió-, a veces no medimos nuestras actitudes o nuestras palabras y terminamos por dañar un vínculo importante. Luego lleva mucho tiempo recuperarlo, si es que lo logras.

-¿Te ha sucedido?

-En ocasiones.

-¿Lo resolviste?

Hinata demoró algunos instantes en responder. Pensaba en su padre.

-Lo intento.

Gaara asintió en silencio. A Hinata le pareció muy extraño que una chica tan extrovertida como Ino hiciese amistad con alguien tan taciturno como él, pero a la larga lo aceptó. Al fin y al cabo ella misma tenía bastante de ese temperamento y entre ambas habían forjado una muy bella amistad, por lo que no vio impedimentos para relacionarse con él también.

El joven le preguntó por sus lecturas favoritas y ella se lanzó a una apología de los clásicos. No podía sentirse más cómoda con un tema de conversación, y como Gaara sólo escuchaba y asentía, Hinata pudo hablar despojada de cohibiciones.

Pero todo se cortó cuando, de pronto, Uchiha Sasuke apareció junto a ellos.

-Gaara –saludó.

-Sasuke, tiempo sin verte.

Hinata los miró confusa.

-¿Se conocen?

-Somos amigos –respondió Sasuke, sentándose sin que lo invitaran.

La muchacha se quedó pasmada. Sí que era atrevido. Tan azorada estaba por su conducta y por esa increíble casualidad que no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que el propio Sasuke la rescató de la zozobra entablando conversación con su cita lo más campante, si es que puede denominarse _conversación_ al lacónico intercambio entre esos dos.

Gaara notó la turbación de su compañera, y si bien veía inapropiado hablar con alguien más, no advirtió en ella ninguna señal definitiva que le indicase que debería deshacerse del intruso. O bien, como hombre que era, tal vez no supo verla.

Así, de buenas a primeras, y con unas cervezas que les sirvió Naruto de cortesía "en honor a la amistad", terminaron en una extraña cita de tres. La única dama, fastidiada, se limitó a soportarlo llena de encono.

-o-

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Gaara se levantó para retirarse. Hinata atinó a imitarlo, ya que había venido con él, pero el chico la detuvo.

-Ustedes quédense –pidió. Y esa fue la conclusión del diálogo, la última línea para Hinata y el saludo de despedida para ambos, todo junto y a la vez de acuerdo a su parquedad comunicativa. Después fue hasta la barra y pagó la consumición.

Hinata no lo podía creer. Primero fue obligada a transformar su reunión en un reencuentro entre viejos amigos y ahora estaba siendo cordialmente invitada a permanecer con el entrometido. ¡Parecía una broma!

-Siento lo de tu cita –dijo Sasuke, aunque nada en su semblante indicase que así fuese en verdad.

La muchacha lo miró con ironía. Después tomó su bolso, su abrigo y de nuevo se levantó, pero la mano de su vecino la contuvo.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Todavía hay cerveza en tu vaso.

-Es tarde.

-No es de noche.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Necesito consultarte algo.

-No creo que pueda ayudarte en nada.

-Quiero preguntarte por unos títulos –dijo él-. Tengo en mente leer algunas cosas y deseo que me orientes en la elección.

Hinata examinó su rostro con atención. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado de su profesión? ¿Y por qué tenía que esgrimir tan impunemente la única arma que podía apaciguarla? El muy ladino… El tipo, sin saberlo, conocía su debilidad. Porque por sobre cualquier otro tema, asunto, motivo o cuestión, Hinata adoraba los libros.

Así quebrado su autodominio y vulneradas sus defensas, se dejó caer poco a poco sobre la silla. Lo miró de reojo, insegura, y al final suspiró con resignación.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Te he visto andar con libros.

-¿No tienes me-mejores cosas que hacer que espiar a las p-personas? –le reprochó ella, que se ruborizó y se sintió extrañamente ansiosa ante la sola idea de ser observada quién sabe con qué propósitos y asiduidad.

-¿Me ayudarás o no? –replicó él.

Hinata trató de deshacerse de las molestas sensaciones que le generó la novedad de su interés. Después, resignada, se dispuso a ayudarlo.

-¿Qué clase de libros quieres leer?

-Prefiero la ciencia-ficción.

-Hay mucha variedad al respecto.

-Por eso quería consultártelo.

-¿Interrumpiste mi cita sólo para hablar de ciencia-ficción?

Sasuke bebió unos cuantos sorbos de cerveza desentendiéndose por completo del planteo. Luego, satisfecho, la miró con las cejas levemente alzadas.

-¿Tanto te importan las citas? –indagó fingiendo indiferencia.

La otra se turbó. Sin embargo, reconoció la sensación de inmediato: la estaba llevando de nuevo hacia ese incómodo y absurdo terreno donde parecían conocerse de siempre cuando en realidad no sabían nada en absoluto de sus vidas. Esta vez, haciendo acopio de valor, trató de manejarlo.

-Eso es asunto mío –dijo en voz baja, aunque firme.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conociera, Sasuke esbozó una semisonrisa. A Hinata esa inesperada reacción la descolocó, no supo cómo interpretarla y le puso los pelos de punta.

-Veo que no eres tan frágil como aparentas, Hyuuga.

-Mi manera de ser tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero me interesa –aseveró él con tanta franqueza que Hinata, estupefacta, ya no pudo replicar-. Tengamos una cita, mañana. Pasaré por ti a las cinco.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reponerse de la sorpresa, Sasuke se marchó sin esperar contestación.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Y gracias por esperar un poco, el capi de hoy es uno de los largos y requería más tiempo de revisión. Pero al fin empieza lo que podríamos denominar la "Saga Sasuke", disponible sólo cada cinco entregas XD_

_Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso les hago un agradecimiento general y les envío un gran abrazo a los anónimos Akane Hyuuga, kds, Julia, Guest, Fabiola-chan, PrincessOFKonoha y Dark Amy-chan._

_Me hicieron reír mucho con sus reviews. Sé que Sasuke se ve prepotente, para este AU lo imaginé parecido a los galanes de doramas: posesivos y territoriales. Seh, vaya influencias... M__e gusta pensar que Sasuke es así de descarado porque se plantó, plantó bandera en el lugar que le interesa. Y Hinata, como señalé desde el primer capítulo, le interesa mucho. Para decirlo más fácil -y romántico-: es ella o nada. Está seguro y no piensa retroceder, así que no malinterpreten su prepotencia T.T Piensen que muchos chicos en su situación, en la vida real, darían media vuelta y se irían en busca de algo más fácil._

_Pero quizá se trate de una falla mía a la hora de retratarlo. No lo odien mucho, tengan paciencia (para él y para mí XD), con el tiempo verán que es bueno y sensible. Disculpen por eso y por los posibles fallos, y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**5 de abril**

**Sasuke**

* * *

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde de ese caluroso sábado, Hinata regresó de la biblioteca pública con los libros de turno abrazados a su pecho y el maletín atiborrado de nuevas publicaciones literarias. La caminata, la carga y la consecuente molestia de andar con las dos manos ocupadas la habían acalorado, por lo que el mohín de su rostro delataba el cansancio y la ansiedad de llegar a su casa.

Sin embargo, aunque había divisado ya la anhelada meta, aunque se había ilusionado con el beatífico amparo de su hogar y había acariciado con la punta de los dedos la fantasiosa jarra de fresco jugo exprimido que le aguardaba en la nevera, sus sueños se hicieron añicos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante el súbito abordaje que sufrió de parte de su confianzudo vecino.

-Vas en la dirección equivocada –le informó Sasuke, ajeno a su perplejidad, mientras tomaba sin permiso los libros que acarreaba-. La cita es en el café –agregó, y caminó llevándoselos rumbo al sitio en cuestión.

Hinata se le quedó mirando azorada pero demasiado agotada también para protestar ante su atrevimiento. ¿Por qué a ella? Estaba cansada, sudorosa, medio enemistada con el mundo luego de una ajetreada semana laboral, ¡y todavía tenía que soportar la incomprensible conducta del mecánico de enfrente! Era insólito.

Además, se había olvidado por completo de la supuesta cita. La noche anterior, cuando se repuso de la primera impresión, dio por descontado que Sasuke bromeaba, o que la desafiaba para incomodarla, pero en ningún momento se tomó en serio la sugerencia de reunirse en ese plan. Estaba visto que el tipo decía lo que quería, hacía lo que quería y se metía con las personas que se le antojaba sin ninguna clase de conmiseración hacia los afectados. Vaya descaro.

Encima de todo se iba con sus libros… imperdonable. Reponiéndose del estupor, Hinata enfiló tras él resuelta a descargar sobre aquel desvergonzado el peso de su cansancio existencial.

Cuando entró en el café, Sasuke tomaba asiento ante una de las mesas ubicadas junto al ventanal, los libros cuidadosamente apilados contra ese lado para prevenir el riesgo de caídas. Al menos era previsor. Hinata se acercó, sin sentarse dejó su maletín en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos para tratar de parecer irritada.

-¿Q-Qué crees que haces?

-¿Nerviosa, Hyuuga?

-Cansada, Sasuke-kun, cansada y con muy p-pocos ánimos de seguir con t-tu juego.

-Tenemos una cita.

-¡No tenemos nada! –exclamó ella casi con indignación.

-Hum –repuso él, pensativo-. Veo que no es este el modo como las organizas.

-Ni éste ni otro q-que sea de tu incumbencia. –Hinata trataba de conservar la calma, el extraño código con el que se comunicaban seguía pareciéndole absolutamente absurdo, pero aun así ya lo tenía dominado. O casi-. Mis citas son asunto mío. Eres tú el q-que se entromete y no recuerdo haber aceptado ningún encuentro c-contigo.

-Ey, ¡hola! –saludó Naruto, interrumpiendo sin saberlo-. Es raro verlos a los dos juntos por aquí.

Hinata desvió la vista, ruborizada. Sasuke lo notó y la miró con mayor atención.

-N-Naruto-kun –dijo ella por lo bajo una vez que pudo saludar.

-¿Están en una cita? –indagó él, divertido.

La zozobra de Hinata fue en aumento.

-¡No! –se apresuró a aclarar.

-Sí –aseveró Sasuke con firmeza. Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él se desentendió.

-Ah, entiendo –repuso Naruto alegremente, aunque tal vez no entendía nada-. ¿Les traigo unos refrescos? Hinata-chan parece cansada y tú, Sasuke idiota, estás demasiado serio.

Y se fue dejándolos cortados por sus pueriles, aunque certeras, observaciones. Luego, viéndolo maniobrar detrás de la barra con su juguetona alegría habitual, Hinata sonrió y por un momento olvidó en qué situación se hallaba. Pero Sasuke se encargó de recordárselo.

-¿Piensas quedarte allí parada toda la tarde?

A esas alturas el chico había sacado algunas conclusiones: mientras se reunía en citas arregladas seguramente por alguna de sus amigas, se sentía atraída por el dueño del café; el dueño del café no se dio por enterado; ella no parecía muy dispuesta a decírselo; a él, que había comenzado a cortejarla, ni siquiera lo registraba. El asunto se tornaba cada vez más difícil.

¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle de modo tan dulce y secreto al otro? ¿Por qué no podía sonreírle de ese modo a él, que se había cruzado cada noche a saludarla? ¿Acaso no había comprendido el mensaje, o tenía que ser más directo?

-Tengo otro compromiso en mi agenda –replicó ella con seriedad.

Hinata no tenía intenciones de claudicar. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Se había propuesto ponerla nerviosa? Y esos ojos oscuros e inexpresivos fijos sobre sí, envolviéndola en disgusto, incomodidad e incertidumbre... ¿Por qué tenía que lidiar con alguien así, a quien ni siquiera conocía? De seguro estaba loco y sólo buscaba chicas solitarias con las cuales divertirse. Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata se puso en guardia.

-Arréglalo para otro día –sugirió el mecánico.

-Eres obstinado –repuso Hinata, que se estiró y abrazó la columna de libros. Pero Sasuke puso la mano encima y no pudo moverlos.

-Y tú no te enteras de nada, Hyuuga –dijo él.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor –pidió ella, que no cejó en sus intentos de llevarse lo suyo.

-Sólo será esta tarde.

-No me interesa.

-Luego te ayudaré a llevar los libros.

-Puedo sola.

-Soy nuevo en el pasaje.

-¿Q-Qué tipo de excusa es ésa?

-¡Ah! Eso es porque Sasuke necesita hacer amigos –terció Naruto con los refrescos en la mano-. Para mí es fácil porque tengo muchos clientes con los que platicar, pero él no puede hacer eso con los motores.

De pronto Hinata se sintió una idiota en esa posición, abrazada a los libros que no podía mover, y Sasuke hizo una mueca al verse sorprendido en esa tesitura. Parecían dos niños caprichosos negándose a compartir.

Naruto aguardó con inalterable sonrisa a que ellos depusieran la actitud. Aunque no entendiera en profundidad su intuición marchaba en la dirección correcta, pues de inmediato percibió tanto el interés de Sasuke como las aprensiones de Hinata. Y como se había encariñado demasiado con ambos fue incapaz de tomar partido, por lo que prefirió intervenir de forma conciliadora. Además, de verdad creía que a alguien tan parco como Sasuke le haría muy bien contar con una amiga tan dulce como Hinata.

Por su parte, la joven se sintió abochornada. Naruto la había visto en el estadio más básico de la evolución humana, es decir, en el empecinamiento ridículo, cuando en realidad le hubiera gustado que la viera segura, sensata y fuerte. Al menos eso, ya que nada podía hacer para evitar que la viera cada tarde acompañada de una retahíla de ejemplares masculinos. Así que apeló a su dignidad, hizo un esfuerzo y se enderezó sobre sus pies.

Sasuke, disgustado ahora también con la influencia que tenían sobre ella unas simples palabras de Naruto, e irritado por las que el tipo empleó para referirse a él, tuvo que forzarse a mantener la calma para continuar tras su objetivo. Sin embargo, pronto vislumbró que podía sacar ventaja de esa intervención.

-Gracias, Naruto. Hyuuga, por favor, sién-ta-te y bebe conmigo.

Hinata lo odió. Sasuke lo vio, pero de nuevo desestimó esos sentimientos. Con absoluto dominio de sus emociones, esperó pacientemente a que ella se diera cuenta de la situación y accediera a su pedido. Diablos, sólo quería conversar un poco. ¿No era eso lo que más apreciaban las mujeres?

Dentro de Hinata, no obstante, se removían luctuosas ansias asesinas y embravecidos deseos de revancha, tan desagradablemente que pronto germinaría en su alma la ignominiosa semilla del rencor. Y eso Sasuke también lo vio. Sí, Hinata lo odiaría, pero era mejor eso que la indiferencia. Entonces, inusitada y descaradamente, le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa a Hinata le pareció una retorcida mueca diabólica. El muy atrevido. Lo disfrutaba, el desvergonzado de su vecino realmente disfrutaba de haber encontrado el modo de hacer que ella se quede. Naruto los estaba mirando, Naruto la estaba mirando _a ella_. Pujando por conservar su autocontrol, lentamente se colocó del otro lado de la mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, sonriéndole a su vecino con dulzura forzada.

A continuación Naruto depositó los refrescos bromeando sobre cualquier tontería y luego se fue dejándolos solos como si nada hubiese pasado. La cita había comenzado y la atmósfera podía cortarse con tijera.

-o-

Hinata tuvo que enviarle un mensaje de texto a Ino para que pospusiera la cita que correspondía ese día. Dudó acerca del tipo de explicación más conveniente, hasta que finalmente se decidió por alegar asuntos laborales, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad si pensaba en el montón de exámenes para corregir que tenía en el escritorio. Aun así fue difícil convencerla.

Al cuarto mensaje insistente de Ino, Sasuke se impacientó. Dos más dos son cuatro, por lo que no le costó mucho deducir que la persona del otro lado de la línea era quien le suministraba pretendientes a su vecina. Las mujeres eran seres realmente temibles. Acabó su refresco en pocos minutos y luego se encontró pensando en disolver con ácido sulfúrico cada vínculo femenino que Hinata tuviera, sobre todo si eran potenciales presentadoras de candidatos rivales.

Al quinto mensaje, dado el feo mohín que se había dibujado en el rostro de su compañero, Hinata apagó el móvil y lo guardó disimuladamente en su maletín. Incluso varias horas después se preguntaría aún por ese insólito acto de consideración hacia el sujeto que la había obligado a pasar la tarde con él, pero lo cierto era que su carácter jamás se inclinaba hacia el resentimiento duradero. No lo había buscado, pero intentaría respetar el tiempo que pasaría con Sasuke.

-Bien –suspiró ella sin saber qué decir. Había cortado el intercambio con su amiga, por lo que sólo le quedó concentrarse en aquella cita tan peculiar.

-Bien –secundó Sasuke, que aunque notó que Hinata ya parecía registrarlo, de todos modos la sintió distante. O al menos eso era lo que interpretaba.

La joven se removió sobre su silla. Luego carraspeó, insegura acerca del punto donde fijar la vista, y como tampoco sabía qué hacer con las manos se aferró a su vaso con ambas para ver si la frescura del hielo le aclaraba las ideas.

-Y… ¿hace mucho que eres mecánico? –improvisó, porque el otro podía ser muy astuto cuando se trataba de atraer a chicas distraídas, pero parecía bastante lerdo para entablar conversación.

-Desde siempre –repuso Sasuke, cuyo mohín de disgusto por fin desapareció.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Aprendí el oficio de mi padre. Mi hermano mayor y yo prácticamente nos hemos criado en su taller y cuando tuvimos edad suficiente lo asimilamos. Terminó siendo un negocio familiar.

-¿Y por qué no están ellos contigo? Creo que sólo te he visto trabajar a ti.

-Porque me independicé.

-Ah.

-No malinterpretes, no es que me haya disgustado o que haya tenido algún problema con ellos.

-No pensé nada –dijo Hinata con sinceridad.

-Las cosas no pueden ser siempre como en la infancia.

-Entiendo –dijo ella-. Mi familia también es muy unida y tradicional, tanto que a veces se hace difícil hallar el propio camino, o transitarlo.

Habiendo encontrado un tema en común, Hinata se sintió más cómoda y pudo hablar mirándolo a los ojos. Para Sasuke fue como hallar una puerta que se abría por fin.

-¿A ti te ocurrió así? –indagó.

-Mi padre tenía grandes expectativas con respecto a mí –dijo Hinata con melancolía al evocarlo-. Creo que todavía las tiene. Supongo que me he convertido en la hija descarriada.

-Pues ya somos dos.

Hinata sonrió afirmativamente.

-Lo peor del caso es que nadie lo hace por maldad, sería más fácil para todos si decidiéramos por puro egoísmo –comentó-. Si tuviera la certeza de que mi padre es un ser mezquino no guardaría remordimientos, pero como sé que sus sentimientos son honestos, sólo me pone triste.

-Supongo que pasa en muchas familias.

-Sí. No es por falta de amor o ingratitud que nos alejamos, simplemente somos distintos.

-¿Has hablado al respecto con tu padre?

Ahora Hinata sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo más difícil? ¿Tú has hablado con el tuyo?

-Sólo para despedirme.

-También yo –secundó ella con entendimiento-. A veces, aunque te mueres por hablar con tus padres, el orgullo gana y te quedas esperando que ellos entiendan lo que sientes sin tener que decirlo. Como si fuesen adivinos.

-Pero si sabemos que no siempre pueden presentir lo que pensamos –consultó Sasuke-, o lo que sentimos o lo que esperamos de ellos, ¿por qué no podemos esforzamos un poco más?

Hinata se alzó de hombros.

-Porque nos duele.

Un breve silencio reflexivo se hizo a continuación. Hinata pestañeó con fuerza para contener una lágrima rebelde y disimuló bebiendo de su vaso, pero lo cierto era que, inesperadamente, se sintió mejor. Hacía mucho que no tocaba ese delicado tema con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigas, con quienes lo había discutido ya tantas veces, y hacerlo con un extraño –que ya no le pareció tan extraño en realidad- le renovó la mirada sobre la situación y la reconfortó.

El tipo de cosas que pueden ocurrir con la persona menos esperada.

-¿Por qué la literatura? –le preguntó él, que si bien advirtió su congoja no consideró oportuno cambiar de tema tan abruptamente.

Ahora Hinata sonrió con entusiasmo y Sasuke prestó más atención. ¿Cuántas formas de sonreír tenía esa chica? ¿Le alcanzaría con una sola cita para conocerlas todas? De haberlo sabido antes, hubiera apurado el encuentro.

-Supongo que comenzó de niña, como todas las cosas –explicó Hinata-. Recuerdo que mi madre me leía historias, o me las contaba antes de dormir, y luego, en la escuela, apenas me compraban el libro de texto leía todos los cuentos de la sección de lengua. Cuando crecí, simplemente lo supe.

-Para mí era una materia sin nada en especial.

-Es porque han aparecido tantos adelantos tecnológicos desde la televisión que la lectura de libros ha quedado relegada únicamente a aquellos que sienten una verdadera inclinación. Sólo tengo dos o tres alumnos por curso a los que les gusta leer, el resto lo hacen por obligación o ni siquiera lo intentan.

-¿Y eso no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? –Hinata lo meditó unos instantes-. Tal vez al principio, cuando todavía carecía de experiencia. Recuerdo que a veces me indignaba, creía que el amor por la literatura era demasiado grande como para menospreciarlo. Era muy ilusa.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ya no dejo que me afecte. Entiendo que otros estímulos sean más interesantes que un libro, incluso yo misma paso mucho de mi tiempo en internet. –Hinata bebió otro poco, pensando en ese asunto-. Trato de elegir los textos que me parezcan más amenos, o relevantes, o accesibles, y sé que algunos de mis alumnos se interesarán y otros no, y lidio con ambas realidades. A fin de cuentas, al igual que con las películas, se trata de una cuestión meramente subjetiva. Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

-Pareces resignada.

-No puedo imponerle nada a nadie, ni quiero hacerlo. Si logro atraer a uno más con algún cuento o con alguna novela, lo celebro y lo agradezco, pero no pasa todos los días ni con las mismas personas. Sólo puedo dar lo mejor de mí para tratar de que siempre se lleven algo de la lectura, aunque sea algo pequeño.

Sasuke asintió en silencio. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella ni podía desinteresarse de nada de lo que dijera, ni podía sustraerse de ese sutil y misterioso encanto que poseía y del cual la chica no era conciente. Al igual que la primera vez que la vio, el día que inauguró el taller y salió a la vereda para observar en derredor hasta alzar la vista y toparse con una joven distraída oteando desde su balcón, se sintió sobrecogido.

En aquel entonces le pareció inalcanzable. Luego, al verla ir y venir, le pareció que era lo único digno de ser observado en ese recóndito pasaje de la ciudad: Hinata animada, Hinata pensativa, Hinata cabizbaja, Hinata en otro mundo… Y ahora una Hinata enojada, una seria, una sonriente, una triste y una ensimismada. Y todas le atraían, le atraían irremisiblemente, porque ese halo distante y misterioso se parecía en gran medida al suyo y por primera vez en la vida sentió la necesidad de traspasarlo.

-Había un poeta francés… uno que hablaba de la ciudad moderna, no recuerdo su nombre.

-¿Baudelaire?

-Ése –dijo Sasuke-. Recuerdo que una vez leí un poema suyo, pero no logro recordar cuál.

-¿Sobre qué hablaba? Quizá sea uno de los más conocidos.

El mecánico abrió la boca para contestar, pero de pronto lo acometió un pensamiento y volvió a cerrarla. Caviló unos segundos, hasta que finalmente desistió.

-Prefiero buscarlo por mi cuenta. Sólo necesitaba el nombre del poeta.

-Dijiste que te gusta la ciencia-ficción.

-Y lo mantengo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces agradecería que me recomiendes algunos títulos –dijo él para eludir el tema de la poesía. Algo en esos versos tenía que ver con lo que le había pasado con ella desde que la conoció y todavía no quería delatarse en ese aspecto-. Dijiste que hay mucha variedad, así que me gustaría que sugirieses tus favoritos.

-¿D-De verdad? –se extrañó Hinata.

-¿Tanto te emociona eso, Hyuuga?

La joven se ruborizó. El tipo apenas había sido irónico, para nada burlón, y aun así se sintió tonta. Es cierto, tratándose de literatura no podía evitar emocionarse, pero la verdad era que hacía rato se sentía demasiado cómoda allí con él, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado natural y, tal vez, incluso íntimo. Parecía increíble.

Hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de discutir mucho sobre libros con sus citas, ni sobre su trabajo ni sobre su familia, sino que simplemente se había dejado llevar por la temática que sus compañeros proponían. Siempre fue insegura, o quizás -al decir de Tenten- demasiado buena para forzar las cosas, por lo que nunca se atrevía a hablar de sí misma. Sin embargo, con Sasuke todo había surgido de forma espontánea.

Hasta el día anterior no lo entendía, la ponía nerviosa, la llevaba por senderos absurdos e incluso esa tarde prácticamente la obligó a comparecer con él en el café extorsionándola con los libros. Y de un momento para el otro hablaban de sus trabajos, de sus familias, de sus vidas y de la lectura, algo tan inesperado que la dejó descolocada.

Y no era que le gustase. Hinata estaba más cerca de los treinta que de los veinte, siempre fue la más sensata de su grupo de amigas y era lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que sentía, por eso descartó desde el principio la idea de la atracción. Su tipo de hombre no era el parco, para eso ya estaba ella, sino el alegre que podía complementar sus fallas, el divertido y el desenvuelto. Debido a eso pensaba en Naruto, a quien paradójicamente, gracias a sus citas, veía con asiduidad. En cambio Sasuke, si bien trabajador y maduro, era todo oscuridad.

Algunos hombres son muy difíciles de abordar. Y las mujeres no quieren eso, ¿verdad? O tal vez sí, si les atraen los riesgos de la incertidumbre o si se dejan ganar por el temor a la soledad. Sin embargo, una vez embarcadas en la relación, guiadas por quién sabe qué tipo de esperanza, en la mayoría de los casos tarde o temprano sobreviene la decepción.

Porque a menos que sea eso precisamente lo que guste, muchas veces apuestan a cambiarlo y luego todo termina mal. Y Hinata no pretendía cambiar a nadie ni tenía intenciones de cambiar. "Siempre hay un roto para un descocido", le habían dicho alguna vez, y aún se aferraba a esa posibilidad.

Hasta Elizabeth Bennet, en primera instancia, rechazó al señor Darcy. Lo que aconteció después sólo fue literatura, y Hinata sabía de sobra que la vida era muy distinta a las novelas. No tenía prejuicios, pero tampoco le tenía miedo al futuro y hasta el momento había podido vivir muy bien sin la compañía de un hombre. De tener que elegir uno, Sasuke sería la última opción.

-Asimov es un clásico –dijo por fin-, también Wells y Bradbury.

-Me gustan los que proponen fututos apocalípticos.

-Entonces puedes leer _1984_, de George Orwell.

-Me suena.

-Quizá sea por ese programa televisivo… Gran Hermano. El concepto salió de esa novela.

-¿Es uno de tus favoritos?

-Es uno de los libros más interesantes que puedan leerse.

-Entonces lo leeré.

-¿Estás tratando de ser obsequioso conmigo?

-Estoy tratando de conocerte –replicó él con absoluta naturalidad.

Hinata se quedó cortada. Que el diablo se la lleve si alguna vez en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan directo. De nuevo la puso nerviosa y, para disimularlo, de nuevo recurrió a su bebida.

De haberlo conocido, hubiera sabido que Sasuke nunca fue muy bueno para las sutilezas, que era un muchacho más bien frontal y honesto consigo mismo, primero, y con los demás por derivación. Si estaba seguro de algo lo decía, y como poseía el don de la ubicación y conciencia de los roles, lo ponía en palabras imposibles de soslayar, impugnar o discutir. Era poco hablador y mucho menos demostrativo, pero cuando abría la boca lo hacía para disparar.

Tampoco era tonto. Si bien carecía de la trayectoria literaria de Hinata, era lo suficientemente inteligente para entrever el carácter de las personas, por eso sabía elegir con quién socializar, a quién desestimar o a quién mantener a raya. Y desde el principio percibió que ella era solitaria por naturaleza y que, a diferencia de otras mujeres de su edad, estaba muy bien con eso, que no le molestaba ni desesperaba por encontrar hombres. Quién sabe qué demonios se proponía con esas estúpidas citas, pero podía apostar su taller a que no se trataba de salir de soltera.

Hyuuga Hinata no necesitaba una pareja, el primer gran escollo a superar.

A lo largo de la conversación, por supuesto, también llegó a percibir que no estaba interesada en él, al menos no todavía como le hubiese gustado. Lo escuchaba, lo entendía, pero en ningún momento entrevió señales que le indiquen que pensaba en él como algo más que un vecino o como una de las citas que había tenido. De hecho, tampoco notó ese tipo de señales cuando estaba con sus pretendientes, y ahora lo comprendía todo con mayor claridad.

No, Hinata no sería para nada fácil, porque aunque nerviosa, tímida y vacilante al hablar, tenía muy en claro quién era y estaba perfectamente posicionada en la vida. En esas circunstancias, un hombre poco sensitivo, poco avezado o torpe podía llegar a convertirse en un estorbo más que en una compañía, y él no tenía intenciones de verse así. A cada segundo que pasaba le gustaba más y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-o-

Hablaron de todo un poco, hablaron de tonterías, de cosas serias, hablaron a veces con cautela, otras con franqueza y en ocasiones desde el silencio. Hinata descubrió que Sasuke hablaba poco pero claro, y Sasuke que Hinata callaba más de lo que se atrevía a decir. Pero hablaron.

Hacia las últimas horas de la tarde, la muchacha decidió regresar. Aunque aún faltaba un rato para que se hiciera de noche Sasuke esta vez procuró ceder, pues no creyó oportuno volver a abusar de su amabilidad. Si quería compensarla por su conducta supuso que tendría que ser aún más amable que ella y por eso se ofreció a acompañarla con la excusa de llevarle los libros.

Caminando con lentitud los escasos metros que separaban el café de su edificio, Hinata se dejó envolver por la agradable frescura de la tarde. Estaban en abril y el clima todavía templado que la naturaleza les concedía le parecía un obsequio que valía la pena disfrutar. Hasta las cosas más simples podían depararle alguna clase de satisfacción.

Sasuke caminaba a su lado, silencioso. Lo miró de reojo, curiosa, y recién entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había cerrado su negocio sólo para estar con ella.

-D-Debes haberte retrasado en tus obligaciones –comentó con preocupación-. Lo siento, ni siquiera p-pensé en eso y te distraje.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada.

-¿De veras, Hyuuga? –ironizó-. Pensé que había sido yo el de la idea de la cita.

-Sí, pero yo terminé p-por aceptar y…

-¿Y?

-Bu-Bueno… hablé tanto q-que…

-No fuiste la única. ¿Y por qué te pones nerviosa de repente?

Aunque fuese una pregunta inocente hubiera sido mejor que Sasuke se la reserve, sobre todo en esa incipiente instancia de su relación. Nada peor para una persona avergonzada que le señalen el defecto, y la pobre se perturbó más al verse así de expuesta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse aún bastante descolocada desde aquel rapto de sinceridad que él tuvo para con ella, supo reconocer las señales propias de sus diálogos anteriores. No era que se regodeara con su turbación, sino que volvía a llevarla a ese terreno donde noche tras noche, luego de sus citas, los hacía parecer cercanos.

-No estoy nerviosa, sólo me siento un p-poco culpable –refunfuñó.

-El único culpable soy yo.

-¡Sólo quise ser amable!

-Pues deja de serlo.

-¿Entonces qué de-debería decir?

En ese preciso momento llegaron a la entada del edificio. Sasuke le colocó los libros en el brazo que Hinata tenía libre y ésta, asombrada por ese repentino quiebre de su cortesía, los sujetó con torpeza contra su pecho tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

-Sólo despídete –repuso Sasuke con sencillez.

Y eso también la descolocó. Nada de cursilerías ni sentimentalismo, nada de insinuaciones ni de frases melosas para agradecer la jornada ni miradas sugestivas para continuarla en su casa. Ese sujeto era demasiado extraño.

-Entonces adiós –dijo con simpleza.

Se dio vuelta, dejó el maletín en el piso, buscó la llave en un bolsillo y uno de sus libros resbaló. Sasuke fue más rápido, lo levantó y lo acomodó sobre los otros que sostenía. Sólo entonces se apiadó de la joven y la ayudó a mejorar la distribución de su carga.

Hinata soportó sus maniobras con renovado asombro. De nuevo esperó la consabida propuesta de subir, sospechó en su diligencia un subterfugio para proposiciones amorosas y empezó a trazar en su mente las negativas apropiadas. Sin embargo, el mecánico volvió a sorprenderla con su inalterable silencio. Ni siquiera al final le daría el gusto de rechazarlo.

-Ya no se caerán –dijo él cuando terminó.

-Gracias –musitó Hinata, para quien Sasuke había adquirido ahora las dimensiones de un extenso y enrevesado enigma matemático. Hablaron toda la tarde, intercambiaron impresiones y hasta coincidieron en ciertas ideas, pero por lo visto todavía distaba mucho de conocerlo. E imposible determinar si eso la motivaba o la ponía en alerta-. Adiós –repitió.

-Nos vemos –la saludó Sasuke, que esperó para verla entrar.

Luego, una vez que la muchacha desapareció de su vista, el joven mecánico se cruzó con paso firme hasta el taller. Repasó en su memoria lo que le explicó sobre el propósito de tener citas, pues entre rodeos y digresiones terminó por sonsacárselo, y masculló algunas maldiciones.

Para alguien de su carácter semejante plan no podía ser más absurdo, quién sabe con qué clase de patanes tendría que lidiar Hinata hasta que venza el plazo establecido y quién demonios podía entender el funcionamiento del cerebro de una mujer. Pero le prometió a su vecina, a cambio de esa información, mantenerse al margen del asunto, por lo que tendrá que soportarlo mirando desde un costado.

Levantó la cortina metálica hasta la mitad para evitar el ingreso de nuevos clientes. Tenía que reparar dos automóviles para el día siguiente, pero se sentía tan animado que hubiese podido con todos los que esperaban allí aparcados esperando su turno. El desafío más importante era otro y todavía tenía tiempo para afrontarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Se viene otra tanda de viñetas, por lo que podré actualizar semanalmente. Ya saben que aquí no discriminamos a nadie, ¿verdad? ¿Y recuerdan que les comenté de mis influencias doramescas? XD_

_Agradezco los anónimos de: **Eda**: Sí, como ya lo tengo escrito me resulta fácil sostener la actualización. Me alegro que te guste la historia, gracias por leer y comentar n.n **PrincessOFKonoha**: Qué bueno que te guste este Sasuke, excepto por el capi de hoy creo que en adelante se tomará el asunto de las citas con más naturalidad. Nop, no es ese el poema, y no lo sabrás hasta dentro de muchos capítulos a menos que logres adivinarlo antes XD **Guest**: Coincido. Al menos en un fic quería ilusionarme con un chico perseverante. Y sí, Gaara intuyó algo, otros candidatos también lo harán a su debido tiempo. **Julia**: me alegra que hayas disfrutado del primer encuentro "real" entre ellos, gracias por todas tus amables palabras y por seguir allí n.n **Fabiola-chan**: sos demasiado generosa, muchas gracias por tu afectuoso comentario y por compartir tus emociones y observaciones. Me alegra que estés disfrutando de la historia n.n **Dark Amy-chan**: sí, mientras más competencia haya mejor! Gracias por estar siempre n.n **kds**: gracias por seguir del otro lado!_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**6 de abril**

**Hidan**

* * *

-¿Eres creyente?

Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta, ninguna de sus citas le había planteado antes la cuestión.

-Bueno…

-No me dirás que eres atea.

-No, atea no, p-pero…

-Entonces eres creyente –concluyó Hidan, satisfecho-. Uf, ¡qué alivio!, pensé que Ino me había presentado una apóstata.

La joven bebió su café desviando la vista, por si se delataba. Nada más incómodo que tratar el espinoso asunto de las creencias religiosas con un extraño, sobre todo si apenas se habían presentado e intercambiado unas pocas frases de cortesía. Además, ¿era necesario hablar de ello en la primera cita? ¿Qué diablos le ocurría al mundo moderno con el manejo del tiempo?

Hidan era guapo, pero raro. Inmediatamente después de que Naruto les sirviera café entrelazó las manos para elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento por la infusión y se persignó con fervor, dejándola muda del estupor.

-Ino me comentó que te has propuesto un desafío con citas.

-Algo parecido –se limitó a corroborar Hinata.

-Debes rezar.

-¿Re-Rezar?

-Refúgiate en la religión, reza, suplica, déjate alcanzar por la voluntad del Ser Supremo. Sólo si rezas encontrarás lo que buscas, sólo si ruegas y haces la debida penitencia Él contemplará tus deseos. La falta de fe te matará.

Hinata quedó perpleja. La última frase de ese singular devoto del culto religioso le pareció más un anuncio profético-apocalíptico que la sentencia del buen samaritano, por lo que empezó a consultar la hora con frecuencia y a pensar en distintas estrategias liberadoras de citas inquietantes. Y entonces se puso a rezar de verdad.

Cuál no sería su asombro al ver entrar en ese preciso instante, como un arcangélico enviado celestial, al mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke, que primero la buscó con la mirada y luego se dirigió hacia ella con resolución. Hinata se ruborizó, sinceramente admirada por ese milagro, y se vio obligada a admitir la existencia de Dios.

-¿Vendrás a buscar tu automóvil? –le preguntó él de la nada, porque de la nada hacía todo ese indescifrable sujeto.

-Mi… mi… -Hinata se le quedó mirando, confusa.

-Qué, ¿tienes tantos que debes pensar a cuál me refiero?

Sasuke se fijó en Hidan y le hizo apenas una seña a modo de saludo. Tal desdén la incomodó aún más, pero pronto empezó a entender lo que el mecánico pretendía.

-Ah… mi automóvil –balbuceó, desviando la vista otra vez.

-Necesito que vengas a probarlo.

-Yo…

-Ahora.

A Sasuke le bastó clavarle una significativa mirada para que Hinata termine de reaccionar. El tipo podía ser más aterrador aún que el Libro de las Profecías. Entre torpe y vacilante tomó su bolso, su abrigo y se levantó de la silla.

-Hidan-kun…

Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera decirle adiós, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y la acarreó consigo. Hidan se les quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido murmurando sobre la confusión en la que se hallaba el mundo, aunque no movió un pelo para detenerlos. Era obvio que ese chico profesaba el agnosticismo, por lo que masculló una serie de sermones para las ovejas descarriadas.

-o-

Al llegar a la acera, Hinata se soltó con brusquedad.

-¿Q-Qué crees que estás ha-haciendo? ¿Piensas que esto es un do-dorama?

Sasuke la miró sin entender.

-¿Dorama?

-Olvídalo –replicó ella. La explicación hubiera requerido demasiado tiempo, como siempre que se intentan explicar esas cosas-. ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?

-Vi tu cara.

-¿Mi-Mi cara?

-Sí, tu cara de "que alguien me saque de aquí" –dijo Sasuke con sequedad-. El hecho de que estés tartamudeando confirma mis suposiciones.

-Mentiste.

-Pues perdóname –ironizó él.

-Y no estaba p-pasándola mal, Hidan era mu-muy amable –repuso ella con fingida dignidad, y se maldijo por lo difícil que le resultaba ese día dominar su tartamudez.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Mujeres. Quién sabe qué tipo de socarrona divinidad le había instado a dar una vuelta por el pasaje en domingo, pasar por el café y atisbar dentro, por si la veía.

-Como digas.

Impasible, dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección al taller. Hinata lo miró atontada sin decidirse a seguirlo para reclamar tan injustificado desplante o simplemente dejarlo marchar. Comenzaba a familiarizarse con la extravagante lógica de sus conversaciones, pero lidiar con las reacciones todavía le costaba.

De todas formas no fue necesario que siguiera dudando, pues el propio Sasuke, de repente, retrocedió hasta volver a su lado.

-Deberías agradecérmelo –la encaró.

-¿Agradecerte?

-Era evidente que ese tipo te molestaba.

-T-Te equivocas –porfió ella, para nada dispuesta a darle la razón a un hombre que siempre era tan despótico y que además vestía un overol manchado de grasa-. Me había hecho una pregunta… rara, y decía unas cosas… raras que me tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo –concluyó orgullosa de la firmeza de su voz.

-Raro –se burló Sasuke.

-Raro –corroboró Hinata.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta te hizo?

La joven suspiró, resignada.

-Preguntó por mis creencias religiosas.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué ves?

-Era un idiota.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir con esta estupidez? No siempre se me ocurrirán mentiras para sacarte de allí, muchacha.

-¡P-Pues entonces no te metas!

Sasuke, conteniéndose, se le acercó hasta estar nariz con nariz. Siempre se había preciado de ser el más terco, ¡qué ingenuidad!

Hinata, desconcertada, empezó a retroceder, pero él ganaba de nuevo cada paso que interponía, hasta que la pared de una casa le cortó la tentativa y quedó encerrada entre ella y Sasuke, que vendría a representar la espada. Y para su completo bochorno, enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello.

-Tranquila, Hyuuga, prometo que nunca más me meteré en tus citas –dijo él por lo bajo aunque con evidente resentimiento. Luego le sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes, por si no había quedado claro el mensaje, y por último se marchó.

A Hinata las piernas casi le fallaron, Sasuke nunca le había hablado así. La turbación la mantuvo paralizada en la vereda tratando de entender qué le había alterado: esa absurda y poco creíble promesa, o sus grandes ojos negros fijos sobre sí.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Creo que estas citas, más que los gustos de Hinata, terminarán por delatar los míos XD Y antes de que empiecen a especular, aviso que Sasuke no está ofendido ni enojado, habrá que esperar y ver que se tomará el asunto con más calma y naturalidad, como todo un hombrecito._

_Hoy tampoco cuento con tiempo para agradecer como se debe, tengo trabajo pendiente y ya es de noche por estos lares. Saludo y agradezco a los anónimos kds, Fabiola-chan, PrincessOFKonoha (¡tampoco es ése! XD), melisa y Dark Amy-chan._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**7 de abril**

**Iruka**

* * *

A Hinata le bastó con que le dijera que era profesor de gimnasia para simpatizar con él. Iruka se desenvolvía con dulzura y amabilidad, cualidades muy poco comunes entre los jóvenes.

-Educar se ha convertido en una aventura bastante extraña, ¿verdad? –dijo él-. Los principales necesitados en ocasiones son los menos interesados. ¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado sobre el sentido de tu trabajo?

-Trato de no contarlas, todavía tengo fe.

-Es verdad, si perdiésemos también la convicción nada valdría la pena. Y muchos de nuestros alumnos aún nos requieren.

Hinata afirmó con una sonrisa. Nada mejor que un colega para compartir la incertidumbre, los temores y las inseguridades propias, aunque sus disciplinas sean distintas. Hablaron de la escuela, de los chicos, de situaciones especiales, e intercambiaron pareceres y consejos para combatir la apatía característica de la adolescencia. Y al final rieron recordando sus propios itinerarios escolares, tan diferentes a los actuales.

Cuando pidieron más café, Naruto les trajo además sendas porciones de pastel.

-Invitación de la casa por ser una de mis mejores clientas –arguyó cuando le sirvió a la joven-, y por ser mi profesor favorito –agregó cuando le sirvió a Iruka.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Hinata, asombrada.

-Naruto fue uno de mis alumnos más rebeldes –comentó Iruka, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡No exageres! –se defendió Naruto.

-¿Por qué no se saludaron antes? –Hacía más de una hora que estaban allí, por lo que el asunto a la chica le pareció de lo más incómodo.

-Iruka me hizo señas para que disimule –explicó Naruto con cierto rencor.

-Estoy en una cita, y no hay nada más inconveniente para un profesor que uno de sus alumnos sea testigo de tal circunstancia –alegó Iruka-. Le pedí que sea discreto, pero tratándose de Naruto no iba a durar.

El susodicho se rascó culposamente la nuca y se carcajeó nervioso. Hinata por fin comprendió el punto y tuvo que admitir que lo habían resuelto de la mejor manera. ¿Y cuántos años tenía Iruka en verdad? Se veía tan joven que ni siquiera había reparado en ello.

El mundo era un lugar maliciosamente pequeño. Se sintió apenada por Iruka (a fin de cuentas era ella la que fijaba el lugar del encuentro), pero también, para variar, le afectó verse así de expuesta ante Naruto.

Desde luego, a esas alturas el tipo por fuerza tenía que saber que sostenía citas diarias con un propósito determinado, pero eso no significaba que se sintiese menos avergonzada, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué estaría pensando de ella? Si es que acaso, alguna vez, Naruto pensaba en ella.

El dueño del café fue admitido en la mesa y Hinata se encontró nuevamente en una cita de tres. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la anterior, sus compañeros eran tan locuaces y divertidos que en poco tiempo se dejó envolver por la cálida espontaneidad de ambos. Platicaron y rieron de viejas anécdotas y de inmediato se sintió tan atraída por el más joven que casi olvidaba con quién se había reunido primero.

-o-

Al anochecer Iruka se ofreció a acompañarla y ella aceptó. Caminaron bajo la luz de las farolas, una postal demasiado romántica para desentenderse.

A Hinata le gustó él y él también se mostró interesado. Ahora que Naruto no rondaba, la chica se sacudió la fascinación que solía generarle para enfocarse en su cita original.

-Este pasaje es encantador –comentó Iruka.

-Es un lugar maravilloso –concordó Hinata, sonriente-. Hay una atmósfera muy peculiar, como si aquí pudieses hallar lo que buscas.

-¿Y qué estás buscando?

Hinata se lo pensó un instante.

-Quizás… un fundamento.

Al llegar al edificio, Iruka le dijo algo a modo de réplica que Hinata no pudo oír. Sasuke pasó a su lado, intercambiaron miradas y un escueto saludo de buenas noches, él tan adusto como siempre y ella asombrada por esa infrecuente falta de interés.

Perpleja, se quedó mirándolo aun cuando sólo podía ver su espalda alejándose. Giró por reflejo y casi se enredó con sus propios pies, e Iruka, advertido de su distracción, la sujetó del brazo para evitar que tropiece. Sólo entonces Hinata logró volver en sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo-lo siento –se apresuró a decir ella, que apenas podía explicarse tal reacción.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi vecino.

-¿Tienes algo que decirle? ¿Quieres alcanzarlo?

Hinata enrojeció. Se sintió bastante tonta. Le extrañó demasiado que Sasuke apenas la saludara, que siguiera de largo sin hacer aquellos absurdos e inoportunos abordajes sobre sus encuentros, incluso le pareció ridículo que de pronto se mostrase tan frío.

Era la primera vez que se limitaba a seguir su camino después de cruzársela sin atinar siquiera a preguntarle sobre su día. Insólito… ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Hinata? –Iruka volvió a notar su distracción. Luego, perspicaz, entrevió cierta turbación, una confusión muy honda que tal vez todavía tenía que madurar-. ¿De verdad no quieres ir a buscarlo?

-¿Eh? –Al comprender por fin en dónde y con quién estaba, Hinata volvió a enrojecer y a sentirse estúpida-. Ah, n-no, sólo es un ve-vecino.

-Parece que los vecinos de este pasaje tienen la capacidad de desestabilizar a las personas.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo –insistió Hinata, que empezó a sospechar que había arruinado su primera cita buena.

-¿Su _saludo_ te sorprendió? –indagó Iruka, incrédulo. Nada más alejado de su naturaleza que herir a alguien, pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse algo molesto y decepcionado. Hinata le había gustado-. ¿O tal vez fue su indiferencia lo que te perturbó?

-Iruka-san…

-¿Aquí es donde vives? –la interrumpió él con amabilidad, dando el asunto por zanjado.

-Sí –musitó ella, sinceramente apenada.

-Entonces he cumplido mi misión, te traje sana y salva –bromeó con dulzura. Luego se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla-. Espero que encuentres el fundamento que estás buscando.

Hinata se sintió tan abrumada y culpable que no supo qué decir. Iruka sonrió una vez más y se marchó, mientras que ella sólo pudo contemplar su figura alejándose, consternada.

Su primera cita buena…

* * *

_¿Identificada/os con buenas citas echadas a perder? XD_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Hoy seguimos explotando el recurso de las casualidades. Creo que muchas fanáticas estarán satisfechas._

_Agradezco los anónimos: **Fabiola-chan**, coincido, a la hora del amor somos todos -hombres y mujeres- muy pero muy vuelteros u_uU **PrincessOFKonoha**, pobre Hinata, ¡qué harén le ha tocado! Mencionaste a cuatro tipos y apenas vamos por el día ocho... ¿Y qué comes que adivinas? XD **kds**, coincido, Sasuke stalker XD **Dark Amy-chan**, lo más cómico es cuando todos se dan cuenta menos los afectados, al menos en la ficción. En el mundo real no sé..._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**8 de abril**

**Itachi**

* * *

Apenas lo vio, a Hinata le resultó familiar. Más que su pelo o sus ojos fue su distante actitud lo que le dio la sensación de haberlo visto con anterioridad, por lo que luego de las presentaciones tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Itachi lo pensó unos instantes.

-No, nunca.

-Sin embargo, me pareces familiar. –Hinata arrugó la frente, pensativa-. Siento que te conozco de alguna parte… ¿Sueles andar por este pasaje?

-Hasta hace algunas semanas nunca había venido por aquí –dijo él-. Es un sitio singular, un mundo aparte. Me gusta.

-¿Unas semanas?

-Así es. De hecho, me sorprendió mucho cuando Ino me dio las señas. Mi hermano menor abrió su negocio cerca de aquí, tal vez lo conozcas.

Entonces, la mente de Hinata se iluminó como por encanto. No podía ser real.

-¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke-kun?

Itachi sonrió afirmativamente.

-Ese mismo, veo que lo conoces.

En algún imperceptible momento del diálogo Naruto pasó y les dejó refrescos. Hinata, abrumada por tantas coincidencias y superada por la sorpresa de aquella filiación, se lo agradeció bebiendo de un trago casi dos tercios del vaso. Esto de las citas se había transformado en una experiencia realmente estrambótica.

Sólo entonces tuvo el rapto de lucidez necesario para preguntarse por qué demonios continuaba con ello, qué le reportaría conocer a tantos hombres y a causa de qué retorcidas fuerzas astrales Ino conocía al hermano del vecino más extraño que haya conocido. Con todo y título universitario, había tenido que recorrer ese penoso camino de azares para planteárselo por fin.

La brusca voz de su padre advirtiéndole sobre su inmadurez resonó una vez más en su cerebro. Hinata meneó la cabeza para sacudirse esos improductivos pensamientos.

-Vaya –fue todo lo que pudo proferir.

-Tiene su taller mecánico a media calle. Le va bien, siempre quiso ser independiente.

Hinata recordó la conversación que sostuvo con él al respecto.

-Habrá sido difícil para tu familia.

-Para mi padre tal vez, pero para mí no. Sasuke sabe lo que quiere.

-Lo aprecias mucho –observó ella.

La cariñosa sonrisa de Itachi fue respuesta suficiente. A Hinata le hubiera gustado que Sasuke la viera, era tan cálida que pronto la embargó la satisfacción propia de una novia orgullosa más que de vecina curiosa, por lo que se avergonzó de semejante lapsus sentimental.

¿Qué le importaba la vida personal de los demás? ¿Acaso había algún tipo de lazo que la uniera a su vecino, además de los desatinos de la casualidad? Se trataba de un sujeto antipático, antisocial y maleducado, ¿a qué mujer podría interesarle alguien así? A una Hyuuga no, por cierto.

En todo caso, a Hinata le atraía más el tipo espontáneo, alegre y generoso de Naruto, por quien hacía rato experimentaba una gran atracción. Sasuke, en cambio, era la indolencia personificada y según su criterio ninguna mujer en su sano juicio debería aceptarlo como pareja.

-Es un joven solitario –dijo Itachi de pronto.

-¿Eh? –Hinata se sobresaltó por esa nueva e inquietante coincidencia, por lo que para asegurarse preguntó-: ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke-kun?

-Sí. Quizá sea porque soy su hermano, pero hasta ahora es ése el único defecto real que he visto en él. Las personas tienden a malinterpretarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero antes de que Itachi pudiese responder, el propio Sasuke ingresó en el café. La primera que lo divisó fue Hinata, y la singular alteración de su semblante hizo que Itachi se voltee para buscar la causa de su estupor. Ni bien lo vio, hizo un ademán para atraer su atención.

Al verlos, Sasuke palideció. O al menos así le pareció a Hinata, que adivinó la inconveniencia de la situación. Maldita cita, maldito Facebook-delator-de-relaciones-sociales y maldito universo por complotarse en su contra.

Sasuke había entrado con la secreta intención de echar un vistazo al pretendiente de la jornada, tenía muy en claro cuánto le gustaba la joven y jamás se molestaría en negarlo u ocultarlo. Le importaba un bledo si lo notaba o se enojaba, porque era precisamente eso lo que pretendía. Que el moscón a espantar ese día sea su propio hermano lo desequilibró por completo.

Además quería aclarar lo ocurrido la noche anterior cuando pasó a su lado sin detenerse. La culpa lo estaba carcomiendo, por eso se decidió a ir hasta el café.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –le preguntó a Itachi.

-Siéntate –le pidió él con calma, que por el cruce de miradas entre uno y otra comenzó a olerse algo. Últimamente andaba más reservado que de costumbre, síntoma que en alguien como Sasuke sólo podía explicarse por alguna clase de interés amoroso. Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano-. ¿Te nos unes?

-¿Estás en una cita con ella?

Itachi se mordió la sonrisa ante ese torpe ataque de celos y Hinata creyó oportuno intervenir, fastidiada por el inapropiado tono de su voz.

-En t-todo caso, es asunto nu-nuestro.

-Estamos en una cita –corroboró Itachi.

-¿Algún p-problema?

-Hablábamos de ti.

Hinata enrojeció ante la sinceridad de Itachi y a Sasuke no pareció hacerle gracia la novedad.

-Espero que se hayan divertido –ironizó.

-Descuida, hermanito, eres el tema de conversación más entretenido que existe.

La burla fue evidente y Hinata echó a reír sin poderlo evitar. Al ver la cara de Sasuke trató de disimular cubriéndose la boca con la mano, pero de todos modos siguió riendo. Itachi no tardó en secundarla y al otro no le quedó más remedio que mirarlos con el ceño fruncido para preservar lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo.

Y luego, al verlos allí juntos, los celos se transformaron en curiosidad, y a continuación en interés y al final en satisfacción. Le gustó compartir la mesa con dos personas tan importantes para él y que entre ellos se lleven bien.

Ya encontraría el momento oportuno para hablar con Hinata. Más tranquilo por haberla visto e inesperadamente complacido con la casualidad, accedió cuando Itachi pidió una ronda de cerveza para los tres. Fue como estar en casa.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Bueno, cerramos esta tanda de viñetas con otro personaje bastante peculiar. El próximo shot será uno de los extensos así que recuerden que demoraré un poco más en publicarlo._

_Agradezco los anónimos de **kds**: Itachi era de lectura obligatoria XD **Fabiola-chan**: me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado. ¿Fue la mejor cita? Mirá que faltan muchas todavía XD **PrincessOFKonoha**: Hinata tiene de dónde escoger, no cualquiera :'/ **Julia**: me alegra que te guste, suerte en el trabajo!_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**9 de abril**

**Juugo**

* * *

Había conocido a mucha gente estrafalaria, pero Juugo se llevaba el premio mayor.

-Esta noche lloverá –aseveró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó Hinata.

-Por el canto de las aves.

Esta vez la cita se desarrolló en la vereda. Naruto tuvo la gentileza de prepararles café para llevar y ella se quedó con Juugo afuera, de pie, conversando de todo un poco, hasta que el chico se detuvo a escuchar embelesado el típico gorjear de las aves cual San Francisco de Asís. Según él –y el Santo- transmitían un mensaje.

Aquella seguridad interpretativa a Hinata la descolocó pero trató de ser respetuosa, al fin y al cabo para raros estaba hecho el mundo. Aunque se sintió confundida. Juugo le pareció un sujeto amable, sensato y sensible, incluso inofensivo; que de repente saque a relucir sin pudores semejantes dotes extrasensoriales hizo tambalear peligrosamente la esperanzadora imagen de "chico normal" que se había formado de él.

-Ja-Jamás imaginé que se pu-pudiese prever la lluvia de esa ma-manera.

-Ya nadie se toma unos momentos para escuchar el canto de los pájaros.

-Tal vez suceda así porque vivimos creyendo que estamos apurados –comentó ella, sensible a aquella apreciación.

-Me pregunto si alguien disfruta de _algo_ en verdad –suspiró Juugo.

-Supongo que cada quien a su manera.

El joven sonrió.

-Sólo tartamudeas cuando te pones nerviosa, o cuando te desconciertas –le dijo-. Cuando sabes de lo que hablas, te expresas con seguridad.

Hinata le devolvió una sonrisa tímida.

-Es verdad –admitió.

Muchas personas le habían hecho antes la misma observación. Cuando era adolescente le costó entenderlo y lo negaba siempre que podía, pero con el paso de los años tuvo que aceptarlo. A esas alturas, que alguien lo note y describa con tanta precisión y gentileza uno de sus más penosos defectos le hacía sentir especial.

Le preguntó a Juugo si le molestaba la tartamudez y él respondió que en alguien como ella era un rasgo encantador.

-Si te hubiese cruzado por la calle habría creído que de seguro tienes novio y no me molestaría en seguirte. Pero si además te hubiese oído hablar, habría lamentado la falta de oportunidad.

-Pues n-no tengo novio –aclaró modestamente ella.

-También tartamudeas cuando te cohíbes –señaló Juugo, sonriente.

-Y cuando se enfada –intervino Sasuke emergiendo de la nada, materializándose entre ellos como el espeluznante espectro de una película de terror. Hinata se sobresaltó y casi vuelca su café-. Y cuando la pones en un aprieto, cuando la desafías o cuando la contradices.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Uchiha Sasuke –se presentó él, tendiéndole la mano al asombrado amigo de los pájaros.

-Juugo –le correspondió.

-Si terminaron con su cita, me gustaría hablar con ella a solas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Eh, bueno, no sé…

-Entonces buenas tardes –lo cortó Sasuke. A continuación la tomó de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

Hinata forcejeó cuanto el pudor le permitía, pero al final tuvo que contenerse para evitar hacer una escena en plena calle. Juugo se les quedó mirando estupefacto, contrariado por la falta de complicidad de la fauna del pasaje.

-o-

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio Hinata logró liberarse.

-¿Qué diablos crees q-que haces?

-Averigüé lo que es un dorama y no, no creo que nos encontremos en una de esas estúpidas tiras televisivas –dijo Sasuke-. Te aseguro que obro según mi voluntad.

-¡Arruinaste mi-mi cita!

-Si se arruinó entonces no valía la pena.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Siento lo de la otra noche –la cortó él. Hinata todavía se sentía demasiado ofendida como para entender a qué se refería y le lanzó una retahíla de reproches. Sasuke la cortó de nuevo-. La noche pasada me crucé contigo sin detenerme a saludar debidamente, perdóname por eso.

La ofuscada joven trató de respirar para serenarse. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, irritada, pero de a poco su cerebro se estabilizó.

-No puedo c-creerlo –se quejó-, ¿p-para eso me-me arrastraste de ese m-modo?

-Ayer con mi hermano tampoco hallé el momento.

-¡Pues no debiste tomarte t-tantas molestias!

Siempre era igual, aparecía de la nada y reflotaba asuntos que no venían a cuento. Además, ¿era ésa una forma de disculparse? Había sonado tan brusco que parecía que lo hacía por obligación. Era un sujeto insufrible.

-Quiero que tengamos otra cita –dijo él de súbito.

Y descarado.

-No quiero volver a tener una cita contigo.

-¿Qué diferencia habría con las que tienes arregladas?

Y terco.

-¿No me-me oíste?

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

¡Y maleducado! Hinata decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿p-por qué querrías tener otra cita co-conmigo?

Pero el chico no se dejó desestabilizar por el contrataque. Caminaba al borde de un precipicio, lo sabía, Hinata podía ser tímida pero para nada débil o ingenua, por lo que una palabra más dicha a destiempo podría echar a perder cualquier tipo de oportunidad.

-Necesito un consejo –adujo. Hinata lo miró con incredulidad-. En serio.

-Por favor, co-conozco a los de tu clase.

-¿De veras? –Ahora Sasuke sintió curiosidad. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró con fingido interés-. ¿Y cuáles son los de _mi clase_?

-Los que sólo saben mo-molestar.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, Hyuuga. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Hinata profirió una indignada exclamación. O estaba sordo o no le irrigaba la sangre al cerebro en cantidad suficiente para entender su negativa.

¿Acaso pensó que con ese pedido de disculpas se ablandaría o que olvidaría la afrenta de cada día cuando la interceptaba en sus mejores citas? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que lidiar con un vecino tan fastidioso y arrogante?

Itachi había sido tan dulce y amable… Pero parece que la genética fue tacaña con el mecánico. La tarde anterior había sido amena, agradable, pero ahora Sasuke se comportaba de nuevo de esa manera extraña con una determinación chocante. Una amistad se cultiva con confianza y ella aún no lo conocía lo suficiente para confiar.

-He dicho que no.

-Vendré por ti a las seis –se limitó a responder él, y se alejó dejándola con la palabra en la boca.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_He aquí la actualización correspondiente al día diez de nuestra historia, una más extensa según el plan y el protagonista de turno. _

_Quiero hacer una aclaración: en el capítulo de hoy he cometido lo que se llama "anacronismo". Habrán escuchado la palabra "anacrónico" alguna vez, que significa "fuera de tiempo". En literatura un anacronismo es ubicar un personaje o hecho histórico en un marco que no le corresponde. Por ejemplo, en una novela de Italo Calvino, _El caballero inexistente_, ambientada en la época de Carlomagno y la guerra contra los infieles, en el medio del campamento de su ejército aparece un puesto de salchichas XD Es un texto cargado de humor y cuya lectura recomiendo._

_La cuestión es que aquí hay un anacronismo, chiquito, pero que me veo en la obligación moral de señalar: García Márquez falleció este año, en abril, pero el diecisiete y no antes de la fecha que figura aquí. Lo siento pero necesitaba hablar de su novela en este capítulo en especial a los fines de la trama que se irá desarrollando. Sepan que no es un error, sino una licencia poética XD_

_Después de tal parrafada sólo me limitaré a mencionar y agradecer los anónimos de **Akane Hyuuga, Kourei no Tsuki,** **Guest, kds, Fabiola-chan, PrincessOFKonoha, Dark Amy-chan** y **Julia**, muchas gracias por sus observaciones, la generosidad y la compañía de siempre n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**10 de abril**

**Sasuke… otra vez**

* * *

Cuando Hinata miró de reojo el reloj ya daban las seis menos cuarto. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y a los lados para descontracturarse, la molestia que sentía en las cervicales así se lo demandaba.

Había estado corrigiendo desde que llegó de la escuela. Sin importar la postura que asumiese o los breves descansos que tomase, siempre terminaba experimentando cierta punción en esa zona. Además de la garganta es allí donde comienza a resentirse la salud de los profesores, por lo que Hinata se preguntó si no estaría haciéndose vieja.

Para peor la mayoría de los exámenes resultaron flojos, por lo que también le dio jaqueca cuando se detuvo a repasar mentalmente las clases dedicadas a la novela trabajada. Aun antes de concluir que muy pocos de sus alumnos la habían leído con seriedad, se preguntó si no había sido ella quien falló en el enfoque. Y de seguro en parte era responsable, aunque sólo fuese por estar al frente del grupo.

Tendría que revisar estrategias, replantearse objetivos y buscar nuevos elementos motivadores, aunque lo hacía con frecuencia y el resultado variaba poco. La verdad era que no a todos les gustaba leer textos de la extensión de una novela, por lo que tendría que centrarse en el análisis de cuentos para que sus alumnos puedan salir adelante.

Entre eso, la jaqueca y las cervicales tuvo material suficiente para empezar a amargarse. Luego trató de dejar de pensar –mitad para evitar sentirse más vieja aún- y se dedicó a sopesar lo que debería hacer a continuación no en la escuela, sino en su vida, porque Sasuke le había asegurado que pasaría por ella a las seis y ya casi era la hora.

Indecisa, examinó lo que llevaba puesto. En casa solía vestir un pantalón tipo jogging color gris, una camiseta de mangas largas y una sudadera negra con gorra, cierre y bolsillos delanteros. El pelo, lo que más pereza le daba cuidar, caía sobre su hombro trenzado y sin sujetador, ya que era lo suficientemente largo para mantener la forma durante un tiempo o hasta que Hinata restauraba la trenza sin tener que realizar mucho esfuerzo. En definitiva, lucía el típico look femenino de entrecasa, o look _anti-cita_.

La falta de arreglo decidió la cuestión. Se encogió de hombros, tomó la lapicera y continuó con su trabajo sin pensar más en ello, porque además del malestar físico tenía la excusa perfecta para negarse a salir con Sasuke. Ni loca se asomaría a la calle vestida de ese modo.

Unos minutos después, cuando colocaba con rojo por vigésima vez la _be_ que corresponde en la inexistente palabra _iva_ escrita en uno de los exámenes, sonó el timbre. Del sobresalto que se llevó estuvo a punto de trazar un infortunado rayón rojo sobre la esforzada respuesta a la consigna cinco del alumno Kishimoto, aunque por suerte pudo dominarse a tiempo.

-Estúpida –murmuró para sí misma, y luego se golpeó un par de veces en la sien para ver si así se le acomodaban las ideas-. ¡No puedes p-ponerte así por un vecino! ¿Acaso es la primera vez que irrumpe en tu vida? Hace diez días que lo conoces y siempre hace lo mismo.

Estos y otros edificantes reproches brotaron de sus labios apretados por los nervios mientras buscaba las llaves de abajo. Parecía lunática. Hubiera querido avisarle que no saldría a través del portero eléctrico, pero creyó que sería de mala educación. A fin de cuentas, el sujeto había venido por ella.

Lo único que atinó a hacer luego de tomar las llaves, entre balbuceo y balbuceo, fue cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo las aparatosas pantuflas-conejo por unas zapatillas más decorosas. Luego salió de su apartamento y bajó por las escaleras inspirando y expirando para tratar de serenarse. Ni que estuviese a punto de encontrarse con el Príncipe de Asturias, pensó.

Arribó al hall del edificio, abrió la puerta y allí estaba él.

-¿Vamos al café?

Hinata hubiese querido enseñarle buenos modales. ¿Saludar no figuraba entre sus capacidades? Pues bien, tener otra cita con él tampoco figuraba entre las suyas.

-Estoy trabajando –arguyó.

-Puedes continuar más tarde.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Luces cansada, significa que has adelantado buena parte de tu trabajo.

-Hoy no saldré, incluso reprogramé mi cita de la jornada.

-Me parece bien. Vámonos.

Hinata lo miró con impaciencia. Lo dicho: o el tipo estaba sordo o tenía severos problemas de entendimiento.

-No iré –deletreó.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, Hyuuga.

-Pues yo tampoco.

-¿Tanto te molesta salir?

-N-No es que me moleste –se apresuró a aclarar torpemente ella, pues aunque su negativa fuese firme no quería parecer absurda o antisocial. Más tarde se arrepentiría por no lograr deshacerse de esa clase de escrúpulos, pero por el momento trataría de parecer una chica normal-. Mírame, ¡ni siquiera estoy vestida! Pensé que…

-Así estás bien –la cortó él al tiempo que le arrebataba las llaves. Hinata se le quedó viendo con ojos desorbitados como niño que ha perdido la piruleta en la alcantarilla-. Vámonos al café.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –se indignó ella, pero el susodicho se llevó las manos (y las llaves) a los bolsillos y enfiló en aquella dirección.

Hinata se mordió el labio, lo vio alejarse entre alterada e irresoluta, el descaro de su vecino no conocía límites. El muy atrevido se iba con sus llaves, la de su apartamento y la de su edificio, y sin ellas no podría ingresar a su casa. Era lo único que le faltaba.

Irritada –e internamente conmocionada por esa insistencia-, salió del edificio dejando que la puerta se cierre sola para ir tras él. En un último rapto de lucidez, pensó con alivio que aunque llevase ropa deportiva gastada nadie tendría por qué reparar en ello, en la calle cada quien iba en su mundo. Caminó lo más rápida y disimuladamente posible para alcanzarlo mientras se alisaba el pelo con sus propias manos, y maldijo su destino de mujer pillada en la desidia.

Sasuke entró en el café y ella le siguió en saga, avergonzada. Antes de ir a la mesa, no obstante, se detuvo unos instantes para observar en derredor, temerosa de que Naruto la viera en esas fachas. ¿Pero qué podría hacer para evitarlo? Más que la ropa terminaría delatándola su actitud, así que decidió actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. Además, ¿qué tenía de malo llevar ropa deportiva a esa hora de la tarde?

-¿Te quedarás ahí parada? –le preguntó Sasuke.

Hinata se apresuró y se acomodó en la silla frente a él.

-M-Me has obligado a salir sin darme tiempo pa-para arreglarme –le reprochó en voz baja-. Ahora de-devuélveme mis llaves.

El otro la miró de arriba abajo sin pestañear.

-Yo te veo igual que siempre.

-¡Porque eres un estúpido!

-O porque no me fijo en esas cosas.

-¡Devuélveme mis llaves! –chilló ella en un susurro.

-Naruto –llamó él sin hacerle caso-, sírvenos unos refrescos.

El joven en cuestión asomó su rostro tras la puerta que daba a la cocina del lugar.

-¡Ahora mismo! –respondió alegremente.

Hinata hubiese querido que la tierra se la trague. Con Sasuke podría soportarlo, pero con Naruto era distinto. La vería por centésima vez en compañía de su vecino y de seguro ya se hacía muchas preguntas con respecto a ella y sus citas, por lo que su bochorno fue en aumento. ¿Algún día podría explicarle la situación? Si es que fuese concebible alguna clase de explicación.

La cuestión era que allí estaba de nuevo frente a frente con Uchiha Sasuke, a solas, simplemente porque había sido forzada. Tendría que empezar a pergeñar algún tipo de estrategia para evadirse del sujeto, tendría que ser más hábil si quería ganar alguna vez aquel juego absurdo que le proponía y en el que con tanta facilidad solía caer.

-Primero que nada –dijo Sasuke- quería explicarte por qué no me detuve la otra noche cuando nos cruzamos. Recuerdo que ibas con una de tus citas, ¿por qué dejaste que te acompañe?

-Primero que nada –lo imitó Hinata, más serena pero igual de irritada- quiero que me devuelvas mis llaves.

-Esa noche tuve que cerrar más temprano el taller porque surgió una emergencia –continuó él ignorándola olímpicamente-. Uno de mis amigos es motociclista y tuvo un accidente en una competencia, por lo que cuando te crucé iba de camino a la clínica.

-Lo lamento, espero que tu amigo se encuentre bien, pero no preciso explicaciones.

-De todos modos quería hacerlo, tampoco pude explicártelo cuando estuvimos con Itachi.

-De verdad, Sasuke-kun, no tiene importancia.

-Pues me miraste con una cara muy rara –señaló él.

-Ni siquiera t-te miré –se forzó a mentir Hinata, ruborizándose a pesar suyo.

-¿Por qué dejaste que tu cita de esa vez te acompañe? –insistió Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró con resignación. Era como hablarle a una fotografía. Aunque intente recuperar terreno ese juego ya estaba perdido, lo único que podía hacer ahora para liberarse de él era actuar con desenvoltura, simular que su terquedad no la perturbaba.

Evocó la dulzura de Iruka, lo cómoda que se había sentido con él. Ella también contaba con fichas para jugar y ni siquiera tenía que montar una ficción.

-Porque me gustó –respondió con honestidad-, Iruka me gustó mucho. Todavía me gusta.

Sasuke la miró en silencio durante unos instantes. Después se echó hacia atrás en la silla, pareció meditar en lo que diría y nada en su apostura delató que sus palabras lo hubiesen afectado.

-En buena hora –articuló, y Hinata no pudo definir si se burlaba o lo decía en serio-. Después de casi una docena de citas, ya era tiempo de que alguien te guste de verdad.

-¡Las cuentas! –se asombró ella.

-Las cuento, por supuesto que sí –corroboró él con naturalidad, interiormente molesto porque la chica seguía sin acusar recibo de sus razones para estar tan pendiente de sus cosas. ¿Podía ser tan difícil hacerse entender?

-Pues de-deberías empezar a ocuparte de tus asuntos –repuso Hinata sin dejarse apabullar, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentirse conmocionada otra vez.

-Nunca he visto que Sasuke se ocupe de otra cosa que de sus asuntos –intervino Naruto, algo imprudente, mientras colocaba sendos vasos con refresco delante de cada uno-. O trabaja, o bebe o habla contigo, y créeme que habla poco.

-¿No tienes otros clientes que atender? –masculló Sasuke, a quien le disgustó ese delator esbozo de su persona.

-¡Ya me iba, ya me iba! –dijo juguetonamente Naruto, pero antes de hacerlo todavía le quedó tiempo para guiñarle un ojo a Hinata.

Sasuke gruñó y bebió un largo y helado trago de algo que debería haber sido whisky para que se sintiera mejor. Hinata se ruborizó y bebió un largo y helado trago de algo que debería haber sido cianuro para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y sentirse mejor también. Por diversos motivos, Naruto los había puesto en un aprieto.

Pero qué podía saber el chico de la secreta admiración que Hinata le profesaba, de lo difícil que se había vuelto satisfacer su curiosidad sobre el mundo masculino y de lo torpe que se sentía aún cuando intercambiaba con el mecánico. Nada más incómodo que un cariño como aquél ni nada más extraño que la relación con su vecino, todo lo cual la hacía sentir realmente atribulada.

Para Sasuke, en cambio, el tipo lo hacía a propósito. Por fuerza tenía que darse cuenta de su interés por ella, cada morador de ese pasaje ya tendría que haberlo notado a esas alturas –menos la joven en cuestión, claro, la única distraída-, y por eso tenía el descaro de intervenir con esas indiscretas observaciones. A Hinata se le iban los ojos cada vez que Naruto aparecía, pero a él le disgustaba enormemente ese despliegue de simpatía.

Quizá porque fuese tan contrario a su forma de ser, o quizá porque deseaba que su vecina se fije en él y no en aquel atolondrado, el asunto era que Naruto le fastidiaba. Sin importar cuán ajeno e inocente fuera respecto a ellos, más que el tal Iruka le preocupaba el dueño del café. Si seguía yendo allí es porque carecía de otras opciones y porque sería mejor vigilarlo de cerca.

-o-

-¿En qué necesitas que te aconseje?

Hinata cedió una vez más a zigzaguear por el inexplicable sendero que la conducía a ese chico. La tarde anterior le había anticipado que necesitaba un consejo de su parte, y aunque se trate de una artimaña para reunirse con ella, iba siendo hora de averiguarlo.

-Me gustaría que me recomiendes libros –repuso Sasuke.

-¿Otra vez?

-Eres la única profesora de literatura que conozco.

-Eso no es excusa.

-Pero debo aprovecharlo.

La joven lo miró ceñuda. Estaba acostumbrada a que algunas personas, al conocer su profesión, le pidieran recomendaciones o le hiciesen una lista de sus lecturas favoritas para pedirle opinión. Suponía que algo parecido pasaría con los médicos, con los psicólogos o con los abogados cada vez que se presentaban en una simple reunión social, pero que utilizaran eso como subterfugio para obligarla a tener una cita la puso de malhumor.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué quieres de mí?

El interpelado la observó con detenimiento. Como de costumbre, nada en su fisonomía dejó traslucir alguna clase de inquietud o embarazo, a tal punto que Hinata comenzó a preguntarse si el tipo era un ser humano o un robot.

Fue todo lo franca que el valor le permitió. Tal vez hubiese sonado innecesariamente dramática o estuviera viendo fantasmas en donde no los había, pero el nivel de absurdo que su relación con ese hombre había alcanzado empezaba a afectarle, y ya era tiempo de tener las cosas claras.

Por su lado, Sasuke llegó a intuir el tipo de expectativas que la embargaban, absolutamente opuestas a las suyas, pero comprensibles. No era tan tonto como para ignorar que la percepción de Hinata distaba mucho de parecerse a lo que él sentía en realidad, o lo que pretendía, por eso se detuvo a meditar un poco en lo que debería decir como respuesta.

-No estás preparada para escucharlo –le dijo al final. Si pedía honestidad, honestidad le daría entonces, aunque condimentada con imprecisión.

Hinata lo miró con estupor. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-No me malinterpretes –dijo él-, lo único que quiero decir es que no aspiro a ser otra de tus citas diarias. Soy tu vecino y eso complicaría las cosas.

-Las cosas ya están bastante raras.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

Fue tan escueto en su disculpa que Hinata creyó que debía instarlo a explicarse.

-Y lo sientes porque…

Sasuke bebió de su refresco antes de responder.

-Sólo eso… lo siento.

Hinata hizo un mohín. Ni siquiera tendría que haberlo intentado.

-Pues si lo sientes sería bueno que a partir de ahora dejes de buscarme o de irrumpir en mis citas sin razón alguna.

-Vamos, Hyuuga, eso es lo más divertido de nuestra relación.

-¿Q-Qué relación? –se exaltó ella, ruborizada-. ¡Y de ninguna manera me parece di-divertido!

Sasuke sonrió por primera vez en el día. Hinata no tenía manera de saberlo pero así fue, su reacción le hizo sonreír por primera vez en esa jornada. Era una mujer adorable y poco común que lo traía de cabeza pese a que la muy ingenua todavía no podía darse cuenta.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, eso no hacía más que volverlo interesante, representarle un desafío. Y a él le gustaban mucho los desafíos.

-¿Crees que puedas aconsejarme algunas lecturas o no? –insistió para evadir el tema anterior.

Hinata trató de serenarse. No era lógico alterarse tanto durante una conversación por más que esa conversación fuese con un sujeto que la sacaba de quicio. Trataba con adolescentes rebeldes, arrogantes y bravucones todos los días, un hombre de su misma edad no debería traerle mayores inconvenientes. Al menos en teoría.

-Tal vez –consintió, satisfecha por la firmeza de su voz y la recuperación de cierto decoro-. Por eso querías verme, ¿verdad? Pues bien, hablaremos de libros –estableció. Era la zona más segura y ventajosa, por lo que mientras recomponía distraídamente su trenza decidió centrarse en ello para no dar pie a más de sus ironías-. Dijiste que te gustaba la ciencia ficción.

-Sí, pero ya he leído muchas novelas del género, los clásicos y los best-sellers actuales. Ahora quiero leer otra cosa.

-¿Y qué te gustaría?

Sasuke desvió la vista brevemente en actitud meditativa, pero cuando contestó lo hizo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Cuáles son tus novelas favoritas?

Hinata se sobresaltó.

-¿Pa-Para qué quieres saberlo?

-¿Pues para qué crees?

La joven pasó del rojo al pálido sin solución de continuidad. Eso era demasiado atrevido de su parte, no lograba imaginar hasta dónde pensaba llegar el sujeto con esas salidas. Evidentemente se aburría mucho en su taller mecánico y quizá ningún otro vecino, aparte de Naruto y ella misma, le haya hecho el favor de trabar amistad con él.

Porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría querer un mecánico con una humilde profesora de literatura?

-No tengo p-por qué responder a esa pregunta.

-¿Acaso te he ofendido de alguna manera?

-Por supuesto que no –repuso Hinata, que lo último que quería era verse más vulnerable aún.

-¿Mi pregunta te ha afectado? ¿Por qué? Hemos hablado de ello en la cita anterior, ¿recuerdas?

La muchacha prefirió hacerse la desentendida. ¿Si lo recordaba? Por supuesto que lo recordaba, cada condenada palabra: "Estoy tratando de conocerte". Todavía se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo evocarlas y, aún entonces, porfió en convencerse de que en nada la conmovían.

Sasuke volvió a jugarse el cuello, lo sabía, pero también sintió la necesidad de saber hasta dónde podía llegar la inocencia de Hinata. Estaba muy seguro de lo que quería, se consideraba franco y sin dobleces, pero esta vez no se trataba de conquistar a la chica de turno, sino a una que de veras le interesaba. Si quería salir con éxito de tal empresa, tendría que andar con pies de plomo, observar y aprender.

Pocas veces en la vida se encontraban ese tipo de certezas. Hinata tal vez lo viera como un bicho raro e incomprensible, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se lleve esa impresión de él, pero ante sus ojos el mundo se veía bien distinto: se hallaba frente a la mujer que quería para sí y lucharía para alcanzarla. Por eso insistía, por eso se hacía conocer por ella, por eso se arriesgaba.

Desde luego, de su observación y de las pláticas que sostuvo hasta el momento pudo extraer algunas conclusiones: Hinata tenía una personalidad firme e intereses definidos, no parecía sufrir la soledad y en su lista de prioridades resultaba evidente que la idea de tener novio tendía a perder puestos. Sin embargo, eso mismo era lo que lo motivaba. Hinata era una mujer madura que tenía resueltas muchas cosas ya, y eso era lo que él buscaba.

Claro que también habría que lidiar con ese estúpido experimento de las citas. Si era eso lo que ella necesitaba para zanjar vaya a saber qué tipo de cuestiones, entonces lo soportaría, pero que jamás cuente con su indiferencia al respecto. Ella podía persistir cuanto quisiera en ignorarlo, pero él insistiría en posicionarse como su primer candidato.

El obstinado silencio en el que la joven se sumió le indicó que no pensaba contestar. Por lo visto, sólo podría tirar de la cuerda hasta allí.

-No hago esto para molestarte, Hyuuga.

-¿Entonces p-para qué lo haces?

-Porque disfruto de tu compañía.

-Debes tener m-muchos amigos con quienes salir a di-divertirte.

-No tantos como supones –dijo él por lo bajo.

-Hablaste de un motociclista.

-Es uno de los pocos.

-¿_Muy_ pocos? ¿Será po-porque los acosas de esta manera?

Sasuke pareció perplejo. Luego desvió la vista, taciturno. De pronto Hinata fue conciente de sus palabras y se mordió el labio, avergonzada por haberlo juzgado tan fácil sin conocer la situación.

Ahora fue ella la que se comportó extraño y se sintió aún peor cuando comprendió que sus palabras habían brotado de su incapacidad para pensar mejor respecto a él. Ya no era una niña, tenía herramientas de sobra para conducirse con altura sea cual sea la circunstancia. Como no se le ocurrieron otros recursos para confrontarlo, su mente perezosa echó mano del agravio.

Si su madre la hubiese escuchado se habría sentido apenada. Sasuke le había revelado un detalle de su intimidad y ella lo había utilizado en su contra sin consideración alguna. Él solía obrar con despotismo, pero nunca había sido desleal.

No supo cómo disculparse. Era un sujeto tan singular que creyó que una simple disculpa hubiese parecido insulsa o incluso fuera de lugar.

-Yo… -empezó a decir, intentándolo, pero luego se rindió. Él miraba por la ventana, distraído con los automóviles que pasaban, y eso no la ayudaba. Supuso que lo merecía. Tomó su vaso y bebió el resto del refresco. Carraspeó una vez, otra vez, y al final encontró una salida decorosa-. Son muchas las novelas que me gustan.

Entonces Sasuke volvió el rostro hacia ella. Tal vez fuese el sujeto menos demostrativo del mundo, pero Hinata supo en ese instante que de ninguna manera la resentía, y se sintió aliviada. Además, se suponía que el villano de la historia era él.

-Cuéntame –pidió Sasuke.

-Hum… -Hinata por fin concedió, al menos la tensión había desaparecido. Mientras sondeaba entre sus preferencias advirtió que la jaqueca y el dolor en las cervicales también se habían evaporado, aunque fue incapaz de discernir en qué momento sucedió-. Una novela que puedo recomendarte es la primera que leí: _El pájaro canta hasta morir_.

-Recuerdo que era una serie de televisión.

-Sí –sonrió Hinata, admirada de que un joven como él lo recuerde-. Gozaba tanto con esa serie que cuando supe que estaba basada en una novela le insistí a mi madre para que me la obsequie.

-Y te gustó mucho por lo que veo. -Hinata asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Qué otra?

-Otra novela que disfruté fue _Cien años de soledad_.

-La del escritor que murió hace poco.

Hinata ahora realmente se asombró. Hablaban de uno de los clásicos de la literatura universal del siglo XX, pero de todas maneras no lograba hacer encajar ese repentino conocimiento literario con la idea que se había formado de Sasuke.

El chico lo notó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Tanto te sorprende que maneje esos conocimientos?

-¿Eh?

-Lo digo por tu reacción.

-¿C-Cómo reaccioné? –preguntó atolondradamente ella.

-Siempre creí que saber cosas sería beneficioso para relacionarme con la gente –señaló Sasuke con cierto sarcasmo-, pero tal vez prefieras que viva recluido en una burbuja.

El rostro de Hinata, una vez más, fue del morado al pálido sin solución de continuidad y sus ojos se desviaron hacia uno y otro lado como buscando ayuda, pero nadie vino en su auxilio. Habituada a tener ese tipo de pláticas con sus pares, de repente se sintió insegura sosteniéndola con Sasuke.

-Es que no esperaba q-que tú…

-¿Un mecánico no puede saber nada de cultura general?

-No-No quise decir… Es una sorpresa que tú… Me resulta extraño que… -La impasible mirada de Sasuke, que muy poco dispuesto estaba a socorrerla, la persuadió de desistir. Hinata suspiró-. Otras novelas que me gustan son _El nombre de la rosa_ y _La historia interminable_ –dijo de inmediato para liberarse de la hiedra donde se había enredado.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Más allá de la torpeza de la chica había logrado obtener lo que quería, e incluso más, porque devolviendo entendimiento en lugar de extrañeza por el tipo de lecturas que la conmovían logró asombrarla para bien. Hasta para él fue un hallazgo el verse en la misma sintonía, y eso era lo mejor: habían conectado.

-Recuerdo haber visto las películas –comentó.

-Los libros siempre son superiores, en parte porque se trata de la historia original y en parte porque se accede a la complejidad de la trama de un modo que el cine no puede reflejar. Son dos lenguajes completamente diferentes.

-Entiendo –señaló Sasuke, nuevamente encantado de la forma como Hinata recobraba seguridad cuando hablaba de lo suyo.

-¿Por qué querías saberlo?

El joven se ladeó un poco para sacar la billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Curiosidad. Si digo que es para conocerte te perturbarás otra vez.

-¿Encontraste el poema de Baudelaire del que me hablaste la vez pasada? –indagó ella haciendo caso omiso de la provocación.

-Olvidé buscarlo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Vaya, gracias Hyuuga –dijo él, realmente asombrado por esa inesperada predisposición. Cuando se trataba de literatura se volvía la mujer más accesible del mundo-. Por ahora me interesan más las novelas que mencionaste.

-¿Planeas leerlas? –replicó Hinata, vivamente interesada.

-Quién sabe –suspiró Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia, al tiempo que tomaba algunos billetes y los dejaba sobre la mesa-. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-¿Se divirtieron? –intervino Naruto, que vino a recoger las cosas al ver que se marchaban.

-Sólo ha-hablábamos –aclaró Hinata, como si hubiese _algo_ que aclarar.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al notar su turbación.

-Yo me voy –anunció. Le devolvió las llaves a su dueña y enfiló hacia la salida sin más ni más con los labios contraídos en una rencorosa mueca que ni él mismo percibió.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke! –lo despidió Naruto.

Y mientras él limpiaba la mesa, Hinata todavía permaneció a un lado, dubitativa. Había ido con Sasuke, por lo cual lo más lógico sería que se fuese también con él, aunque el tipo ya iba por la acera y no parecía muy preocupado por dejarla atrás. Por el contrario, se veía ofendido.

¿Pero por qué razón se ofendía? ¿Acaso no había salido con él a pesar de haberse negado desde un principio? ¿No había respondido a sus preguntas con paciencia y gentileza?

Hombres. Hasta una muchacha simple como ella podía darse cuenta de lo territoriales que se volvían algunas veces, incluso sin justificación.

-¿Hinata? –indagó Naruto al verla allí parada todavía.

-¿Eh? Oh… Ya me iba.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata se sintió la persona más estúpida del universo por milésima vez en esa jornada, y supuso que ya había batido su propio récord. Más de siete citas en lo que iba del mes y aún no lograba adecuarse a los intercambios sociales. Su padre estaría orgulloso, pensó con amarga ironía.

-Estoy bien –corroboró. Luego se despidió y salió para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-o-

Afuera anochecía y el pasaje apareció iluminado de ese modo tan bonito que a ella siempre le conmovía. No había día en que recorrer ese encantador itinerario de luces no la hiciera suspirar o creer que el mundo era ese rincón apacible de la ciudad y nada más.

Quizá fuese por ese estado contemplativo que no tuvo reparos en cruzar la calle para alcanzar a Sasuke cuando levantaba la persiana metálica de su taller, lugar al que se allegó por primera vez. Él no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, por eso esperó afuera y lo observó ir y venir reuniendo herramientas de trabajo luego de cambiarse de ropa en un cuarto del fondo.

Verlo en un lugar nuevo, bajo otra luz y en otro contexto, le resultó tan extraño como cada uno de sus singulares encuentros. Sin embargo, disfrutó del hecho de tener ese pequeño poder de observarlo sin que él se percatase del escrutinio.

Pero Hinata no notó nada diferente en su conducta, en sus gestos o en su desenvolvimiento, su retraimiento era el mismo que conocía y su adustez tan concreta como de costumbre. Tal vez sea sólo por eso, o por otras cosas, que de pronto sintió la inquietud de adentrarse.

Cuando lo vio inclinado sobre el motor de un automóvil, reunió valor y se acercó.

-¿Piensas trabajar a esta hora?

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

-Maldición, Hyuuga.

-¿Te asusté?

-¿Tú qué crees? –refunfuñó él, evasivo, aunque Hinata hubiese jurado que, más que asustado, se había desconcertado en grande.

-Sólo vine a despedirme, te fuiste del café sin saludar.

Sasuke la miró con ironía.

-Me pareció que querías que te dejara a solas con tu ídolo.

-¿Mi-Mi ídolo?

-Oh, vamos, ¿debo ser más explícito? –dijo él, más irritado de lo que Hinata lo viera nunca-. No quiero tener esta conversación contigo, Hyuuga.

Y de seguro mucho más alterado de lo que le convenía.

Hinata se quedó boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Entendía muy bien a quién se refería y qué insinuaba, pero que le hiciera semejante planteo a cuento de nada, de la nada y por nada generaba que los pocos sentimientos buenos que guardaba hacia él se sublevasen ante su falta de consideración… y de ubicación.

-P-Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Sasuke-kun –siseó ella sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía-: jamás tendremos esta co-conversación. Y no porque sea inconsistente –se regodeó en afirmar-, sino porque se trata de mi vida p-privada.

-¡Bien! –gruñó Sasuke, poco dispuesto a poner paños fríos.

-¡Bien! –ratificó ella, poco dispuesta a reconsiderar su postura. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando se quedó solo, Sasuke se recargó contra la carrocería del automóvil y miró en derredor. Ni siquiera pudo notar a tiempo que era su primera visita, que debía sentirse complacido de que lo hubiese seguido hasta allí y que debería haberle mostrado el lugar que era su orgullo, su esfuerzo. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentirse ofendido con una muchacha que ni siquiera entendía lo que sentía por ella, y se maldijo por dentro.

Vaya estratega había resultado si perdía la cabeza preocupándose por una fantasía a todas luces unilateral, pues le resultaba evidente que Naruto no mostraba ningún interés especial por ella. Se había comportado casi como un cretino, como un adolescente torpe e inexperto al que ninguna credencial de "novio" podía avalar.

La llave que tenía en la mano de pronto le pareció tentadora. ¿A dónde debería lanzarla para desahogarse? ¿Por dónde debería empezar a destrozar el lugar? Por el inepto de su cerebro, allí es donde debería focalizarse.

Sasuke suspiró, resignado a aceptar que la jornada no terminaría del modo esperado. Miró con desgano el almanaque colgado en la pared y llegó a la siguiente conclusión: o todavía le quedaban veinte días para reivindicarse y conquistarla, o ya había perdido diez en dar vueltas sin sentido.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n  
_

_Con tanto spoiler sobre el final del manga es imposible desentenderse de las novedades y de las parejas que Kishimoto canonizó. Sin embargo, sabíamos desde el principio que esto es una ficción y como tal debemos tomarla y disfrutarla, en este y todos los fics, porque el mundo que vive en nuestra imaginación tiene eso, vida, y vale tanto como la historia original. A seguir jugando entonces._

_Ahora sí puedo decir que el capítulo anterior fue la bisagra de la historia. Como ocurre con las series se llega a un momento en que o la cosa se hunde o la cosa mejora, y por supuesto que a partir de ahora ocurrirá lo segundo. Además Sasuke está demasiado enamorado y Hinata es demasiado buena como para seguir peleados por mucho tiempo más XD_

_Un saludo y un agradecimiento a los anónimos **kds**: me alegra que lo disfrutes n.n **Julia**: verás que la perseverancia de Sasuke comenzará a rendir frutos. **PrincessOFKonoha**: te salió raro el review XD, pero sí, los sentimientos irán aflorando poco a poco. **Dark** **Amy-chan**: jajaja sí, pero sabrán resolver las cosas n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**11 de abril**

**Kakashi**

* * *

Era demasiado guapo. Aunque la luz del atardecer declinase de modo tal que velara una buena parte de su rostro, Hinata contemplaba embobada al ejemplar masculino que tenía sentado frente a sí con más atolondramiento que de costumbre.

-De modo que eres profesora de Literatura –comentó Kakashi, interesado-. Me encanta leer.

Y con esas palabras selló para siempre la admiración que la joven le profesaría hasta el último segundo de su vida. Cabello tempranamente cano, voz profunda, cierto aire despreocupado, una figura que parecía esculpida por un artesano y su afición a la lectura fueron cualidades suficientes para que se declare enamorada de Hatake Kakashi para siempre.

-En estos días, los avances tecnológicos le han ganado terreno a los libros, pero creo que…

Ni siquiera sabía de qué hablaba. Hinata se limitó a mirarlo con arrobo, a memorizar sus detalles, a ilusionarse con su simpatía. Desde el momento en que se presentó, cuando se ubicaron en la mesa, cuando Naruto les sirvió algo que alcanzó a registrar como café, cuando empezó a platicar sobre algún tema determinado y hasta el instante en que le guiñó el ojo con picardía, Hinata sintió que se deslizaba por un brillante y cálido arco iris.

-Es un bello pasaje este en el que vives…

La joven estaba colorada, acalorada y obnubilada, más persistente que nunca en la contemplación del hombre de sus sueños materializado en ese encanto de sujeto. Su cabeza reposaba en una mano mientras ideaba mil y una formas de seducirlo, conquistarlo y llevárselo consigo para guardarlo en su mesita de luz.

La cita se le fue en risas tontas, afirmaciones complacientes y oraciones de sintaxis cuestionable, demasiado aturullada para pensar en algo mejor. La estampa del Hombre Perfecto, su príncipe azul, resplandecía del otro lado de la mesa. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano…

Hasta que Kakashi anunció la hora fatal de su partida. La _dragonboleana_ nube voladora en la que se había montado fluctuó en torno a ella, pero conservó suficiente consistencia para acompañarlo afuera, balbucear una despedida y quedarse clavada en el suelo saludándolo.

La tarde de Hinata brilló con esa sola presencia, con esa bendición de la naturaleza. Hatake Kakashi… Su nombre seguía resonando como el eco de una campanada mientras persistía en saludarlo meneando maquinalmente la mano, idiotizada.

Pero el milagro se produce una única vez y es tan efímero como una estrella fugaz. Hinata siguió contemplando maravillada y extasiada el aura que dejó detrás, aunque el hombre en cuestión hacía rato que había girado en la otra esquina.

-¿A quién saludas?

La voz de Sasuke la espantó hasta el punto de hacerla tambalear y maldecir.

-¿Hace cu-cuánto que estás ahí parado?

-¿Y hace cuánto que estás tú saludando a nadie como boba?

-No es asunto tu-tuyo –replicó Hinata, que de inmediato recordó la espinosa situación en la que estaban y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa.

-Se enamora de cualquiera menos de mí –suspiró Sasuke, resignado. Estuvo parado a su lado durante un minuto completo sin que se digne a acusar su presencia, hasta que él mismo lo señaló.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Hinata.

-Nada –masculló Sasuke.

Caminó detrás de ella. Jamás la había visto tan alucinada con alguien, por lo general se conducía más bien de forma racional, así que ese nuevo aspecto de su personalidad le intrigó bastante. Incluso Hinata era sensible a la belleza.

Al fin y al cabo se trataba de una mujer normal. Podía ser despistada en su relación con él, podía desconocer sus sentimientos y hasta ignorar olímpicamente las razones por las que, como en ese preciso momento, la seguía, pero eso no significaba que el género masculino le resultase indiferente, y tal vez tendría que conformarse con eso. Al menos por ahora.

¿Qué pasa por la mente de una joven cuando se queda suspirando por una ilusión imposible en lugar de procurar el amor que la requiere? Ése es sin duda uno de los grandes misterios del universo y vaya si Sasuke se devanaba los sesos tratando de dilucidarlo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –indagó ella deteniendo su marcha de golpe.

Sasuke se detuvo a su vez y se quedó algo alelado, pues de pronto recordó sus motivos para ir a buscarla. El día anterior las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado bien y deseaba repararlo.

-Nada en particular, Hyuuga, sólo acompañarte.

-No necesito tu compañía.

-¿Y hacer las paces?

-Tampoco.

-¿Y qué tal dar una vuelta por mi taller? Ayer no pude mostrártelo como es debido.

Hinata vaciló. Por fin entendió lo que su vecino intentaba y tuvo que admitir que en el fondo tenía tanto interés como él en solucionar el entredicho. Incluso había pasado una mala noche pensando en ello, analizándolo y reanalizándolo, además de que nunca podía resentirse con las personas durante más de veinticuatro horas.

Siempre había sido todo muy extraño con él, pero ahora Sasuke le ofrecía una buena forma de volver a la normalidad, si es que la normalidad tenía algún valor para ellos. Además logró entrever su ansiedad por arreglar las cosas y eso la sensibilizó.

Sasuke aguardó la respuesta con la impasibilidad de costumbre, sin insistir ni argumentar. Si se sentía nervioso o preocupado procuró reprimirlo, porque prefirió conservar el autodominio. De todas formas, la decisión era suya.

-Tengo exámenes para co-corregir… No podré quedarme mucho –concedió tímidamente ella.

-Sólo será un momento –le aseguró él, interiormente aliviado. Fue el único modo que halló de pedir disculpas y agradeció que Hinata lo hubiera entendido.

La tomó gentilmente del codo y la condujo hasta el taller. Allí recorrieron las instalaciones y departieron durante algunos minutos, pero sólo eso le bastó a Hinata para comprender cuán importante era ese lugar para Sasuke y cuán orgulloso se sentía de su independencia.

Por fin conoció sus ojos iluminados... Se sintió tan inusitadamente cómoda compartiendo todo aquello que ahora lo que la sorprendió fue lo natural que le resultó de pronto pasar parte de sus días con él.

* * *

_Lo sé, yo y mi fangirlismo por Kakashi u_uU_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Digan la verdad, soy tan rara actualizando con tanta puntualidad que ya parezco un relojito. En mis lares los días están cada vez más cálidos, espero poder seguir con este ritmo antes de llegar a mayo XP_

_Agradezco los anónimos de **kds**: sí, Kakashi nos ha embobado para siempre XD **princesheart**: gracias por leer, veré si me hago un tiempito n.n **PrincessOFKonoha**: mejor que haya quedado soltero, el final de Naruto ha sido tan extraño que casi fue un acto de piedad haber dejado a Kakashi sin pareja XDD **HOKARI**-**CHAN**: por supuesto que sí, Kakashi es la perfección *.*_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**12 de abril**

**Kankuro**

* * *

-Soy marionetista –anunció con orgullo el candidato del día.

Era el oficio más insólito con el que Hinata se hubiese topado, ni en sus sueños más disparatados habría imaginado que algún día tendría una cita con un marionetista. Tuvo que repreguntar para estar segura de haber oído bien.

-Es tan singular –comentó luego.

-Viene de familia –explicó Kankuro mientras hacía girar distraídamente la taza vacía en su platito-. Digamos que no podría haber sido otra cosa, lo aprendí de niño y nunca intenté otra profesión.

-Creo que saber quién eres desde tan pequeño es una bendición.

-¿Verdad que sí?

A Kankuro le gustó la reacción de Hinata y su forma de entender lo que hacía para vivir. Era muy poco frecuente encontrarse con chicas tan abiertas y optimistas.

Hinata, además, se interesó por los detalles. Indagó por la confección de las marionetas, por las técnicas, los mecanismos y las formas de ejercer el oficio en medio de una modernidad a veces tan arrolladora. Kankuro se mostró dispuesto y respondió a todas sus preguntas con entusiasmo, agradecido por su interés.

A la joven le gustó ese chico simpático que se ganaba la vida de un modo bohemio contrario a las expectativas de la sociedad. No siempre se topaba con gente tan segura de sí misma, con una postura seria pese a lo que las apariencias pudieran sugerir.

Sí, a Hinata le gustó, al menos hasta que Naruto entró en el cuadro con más café para servirles recordándole su predilección por los jóvenes de mirada clara, sonrisa brillante y alegría natural. Se le quedó mirando como boba mientras él bromeaba sobre la cotidianidad de su cafetería y todavía lo siguió con los ojos cuando luego de esas parrafadas juguetonas se fue a atender a otros clientes.

-Te gusta.

La joven se sobresaltó, tal vez inconvenientemente. La perspicacia de Kankuro le generó escalofríos, el tipo seguía sentado frente a ella y era ella la que se había olvidado del _detalle_.

-¿Q-Quién? –replicó a la defensiva. Kankuro se limitó a señalar con la cabeza a Naruto-. ¿Naruto-kun? ¿A-A mí?

-Lo mirabas embobada.

-¿Yo? ¿A Na-Naruto-kun? –repitió ella en un hilo de voz, ruborizada.

Kankuro percibió que la había puesto en un aprieto y cambió de tema. Le hubiera gustado reunir valor para preguntarle qué diablos hacía sometiéndose a ese absurdo plan de "citas por un mes" cuando ya tenía alguien que le interesaba, pero supo contenerse y manejarse con discreción.

Un rato después, hacia el final de la tarde, le propuso un trato:

-Te propongo esto: le diré a Ino que nuestra cita fue estupenda si me ayudas a concertar una reunión con ella.

Hinata se sorprendió. Luego, escudriñando en sus ojos, comprendió que era sincero, y sonrió por su osadía. A cualquier muchacha le hubiese resultado descarado y hasta ofensivo, al fin y al cabo estaban en una cita, pero al vislumbrar un interés auténtico y ninguna mezquindad para con ella, simpatizó con su estrategia de seducción.

-Conque Ino... Bien, pero sólo si me aseguras que de verdad te has divertido conmigo –lo desafió con timidez.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Has visto la hora que es? Hemos hablado hasta por los codos y bebido más café que en un velorio. Y lo volvería a hacer, una cuñada como tú no se encuentra en cualquier parte.

La joven rió con esa salida y le prometió algo mejor: borraría todos los contactos masculinos que Ino guardaba en Facebook con sus propias manos. Nada más alentador que eso para un humilde marionetista enamorado con acceso limitado.

-o-

Regresó a su casa a paso lento, ensimismada, meditando en los enrevesados caminos del amor. La gente solía decir que la única forma de enamorarse de alguien es conociéndolo, pero ella ya llevaba varias citas sin conclusión ni posibilidad de re-edición, por lo cual le resultaba imposible llegar hasta ese punto. Sólo Iruka la había conmovido lo suficiente para desear que se repita, pero _algo_ había visto él que lo alejó y hasta el día de hoy seguía preguntándose qué sería.

Aunque no se sintiese decepcionada, sí le intrigaba profundamente el hecho de que hasta el momento el plan de Ino sólo le hubiese deparado una serie de curiosidades en lugar del atisbo de un buen romance. Era demasiado desconcertante y comenzó a replantearse la situación.

Sólo dos cosas se habían mantenido constantes: su inclinación por Naruto y el invariable acecho del sujeto que venía caminando hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y su habitual actitud de "nada puede afectarme".

-Hyuuga –saludó Sasuke, deteniéndose-. ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Entretenida –suspiró Hinata, interiormente intrigada por la nueva postura de su vecino. Llevaba dos días sin interrumpir-. En verdad estaba más interesado en salir con Ino que conmigo. De todos modos fue divertido, conectamos de inmediato e hicimos la promesa de luchar para convertirnos en cuñados.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. La miró de arriba abajo de un modo tan alevoso que Hinata se miró a su vez temiendo tener alguna prenda fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó preocupada.

El mecánico profirió una exclamación de asombro, impresionado por ese insólito despliegue de sinceridad sin evasivas ni contraofensivas. ¿Esa era Hinata, _su_ Hinata? Imposible de creer.

Sólo entonces la joven cayó en la cuenta de que había hablado de un modo tan franco que llegó a descolocarlo. Vaya, esa sí que era una novedad. Él, que siempre se las arreglaba para desencajarla, de pronto se veía perdido ante su inusitada espontaneidad. Aunque ella también se sintió desorientada.

Pero se equivocaba, Sasuke no era un sujeto que se "perdiese" fácilmente. Al contrario, estaba maravillado por la confianza que Hinata, inconcientemente, demostró tener hacia él. Esta vez le tocó al muchacho presenciar un milagro, el tipo de milagro que nunca nadie puede explicar cuándo, cómo ni por qué ocurre así.

-Pues bien por Ino –comentó, sonriendo a medias.

-No vayas a repetirlo –le rogó ella, confusa.

-Seré una tumba, Hyuuga.

¿Podría empezar por fin a apuntarse algunos tantos? ¿Podría permitírselo?


End file.
